the rider : le cavalier
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: Chapitre 10! ENFIN! UA. Les légendes sont habituellement basées sur des faits. C'est la véritable histoire de Robin des Bois l'histoire d'un brave mais maladroit jeune voleur et de comment il a brisé la glace entourant le cœur du Snake Lord.
1. introduction

**The rider : le cavalier**

Traduction de Hi-chan

_Rien n'est à moi que ça soit les personnages (ils sont à JK Rowling) ou l'histoire (qui est à Jennyfer Butterfly Girl), seulement la traduction… Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire ainsi que mon TD de droit du travail puisque c'est là que j'ai commencé à traduire… Pour comprendre : j'ai conservé les noms d'origine des personnages et je n'ai pas changé les "titres" qu'ils ont dans l'histoire ainsi, Malfoy est le Snake Lord et Harry Potter le Green Rider_.

_Si vous avez le moindre message à adresser à l'auteur, envoyez-le moi et je le transmettrai après traduction._

ATTENTION ! CECI EST UNE HISTOIRE AVEC DU SLASH DE PREVU (FIC CLASSEE R) ! CEUX QUE CA CHOQUE DOIVENT QUITTER CETTE PAGE !

_Merci de dire ensuite ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture !_

_Résumé: Univers Alternatif. Les légendes sont habituellement basées sur des faits. C'est la véritable histoire de Robin des Bois - l'histoire d'un brave mais maladroit jeune voleur et de comment il a brisé la glace entourant le cœur du Snake Lord. _

_Parfait pour toute personne qui cherche une histoire drôle avec du fantastique, du slash et un peu de romance. L'histoire est basée sur un HP DM avec en fond du GW NL et du HG RW._

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

Hermione Granger courrait. Elle pouvait sentir des branches souples lui gifler le visage. Elle pouvait entendre les brindilles craquer sous ses pieds. Un sourire de triomphe fendit son visage. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait du couvent - un pas de plus vers la vie qu'elle désirait.

Elle savait que les femmes cultivées étaient bienvenues à l'abbaye de l'autre côté de la forêt. Ils acceptaient là-bas toutes les femmes, y compris celles voulant échapper à un mariage arrangé.

Son damné père avait toujours voulu la marier dans la haute société et il semblait qu'un baron mineur du nom de Vincent Crabbe remplissait parfaitement ses critères.

Malheureusement, le baron Crabbe était moins que désiré dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Quelle autre possibilité avait-elle ? La fuite, qu'elle aurait normalement considéré comme le summum de la lâcheté, était actuellement la meilleure solution.

Inconsciemment, Hermione se demandait si quelqu'un avait remarqué son absence. Normalement oui, sa fuite ayant été plutôt dramatique : elle avait sauté d'une fenêtre avant de s'échapper. Elle n'avait même pas laissé d'indication expliquant son geste. Elle espérait seulement que sa mère n'était pas trop bouleversée. Dans son esprit, Hermione s'imagina l'expression sur le visage du baron Crabbe et se sourit à elle-même. Ce gros porc méritait certainement l'affront qu'Hermione lui avait fait en s'enfuyant juste avant le mariage.

Ses pieds la blessaient. Elle ne portait pas exactement des chaussures adaptées pour une fuite. En fait, elle ne portait pas non plus une robe pratique. Elle portait seulement de fines mules de cuir blanc et avait une robe blanche pour tout vêtement et dont la jupe était déjà sale et déchirée. Elle pensait avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. Ses cheveux auburn déjà incontrôlables en temps normal étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude à cause de l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux d'or chaud élargis. Elle demanderait presque certainement un bain quand elle arriverait au couvent.

Elle aurait probablement dû prévoir d'emporter quelques affaires avant de s'enfuir. Si jamais un jour elle se retrouvait dans une situation similaire, elle se préparerait probablement mieux.

Le couvent ne devait plus être loin maintenant, non ? Elle courait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et elle ne savait franchement pas où elle allait exactement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que trop tard une racine qui la fit trébucher. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle tomba, salissant toujours plus sa robe blanche. Si un jour elle devait s'échapper à nouveau, elle se préparerait un sac !

Pendant qu'Hermione Granger courait, Ginny Weasley rêvait. Elle rêvait souvent, ce qui est courant pour les derniers d'une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne. Les fins pieds de Ginny effleuraient paresseusement la surface de son cours d'eau favori. L'eau était fraîche. Un pied frappa la surface répandant une pluie de petites gouttelettes sur l'herbe verte.

Ginny Weasley était convaincue d'avoir trouvé le paradis. Le campement quelle et sa famille avaient construit dans les bois était tout proche. Ginny était actuellement seule et elle en profitait pour rêver.

Sa vie était excitante, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était une hors-la-loi comme tous les Weasley maintenant. Il y avait quelques membres originaux de l'Ordre du Phénix - une bande organisée de talentueux hors-la-loi vouée à la destruction de Lord Voldemort et de son bras droit Lord Malfoy. Depuis que le Snake Lord leur avait confisqué leur ferme, ne s'avouant pas vaincue, la famille volait pour se nourrir et s'opposait à ce vicieux tyran.

Ils faisaient circuler des pamphlets désagréables dans les villes, ils avaient poussé à la rébellion certains des villages isolés et détroussaient tout noble qui avait le malheur de passer dans la forêt.

Tout l'or était naturellement redistribué au petit peuple. Ce salaud de Voldemort devait bien sortir l'argent de quelque part et les Weasley refusaient de laisser une autre famille souffrir comme eux avaient souffert.

Partout, les efforts de l'ordre avaient été couronnés de succès. Bien que l'ordre prône l'égalité, tous savaient que la participation d'un membre précis était particulièrement importante. Rien n'aurait pu être fait sans le brillant commandement d'un garçon aux yeux émeraude - Lord Harry Potter. Harry était un garçon étrange. Il était beau. Il était brave. Il était, pour autant que Ginny le sache, le neveu d'un certain Vernon Dursley. Lord Dursley était connu pour être un homme cruel et Harry restait rarement au Manoir Dursley. Il passait la plupart de son temps au campement.

Personne n'avait jamais interrogé Harry sur ce qui se passait au Manoir Dursley. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle doutait que quelqu'un veuille vraiment le savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'avait pas terni la petite étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux d'Harry. Ginny était reconnaissante à ce fait - cela l'aidait à croire qu'à la fin, Harry Potter et toute personne dans son sillage s'en sortiraient sains et saufs.

Ginny soupira doucement, un tendre sourire traversant ses lèvres quand elle pensa à Harry. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'homme que tout le monde appelait le Green Rider. C'étaient des contacts muets de toute sorte, mais tout le monde au campement pensait que Ginny Weasley se marierait un jour à Lord Harry Potter. Elle s'imagina comme maîtresse de sa propriété, elle imagina une vie où elle pourrait se lever tard et serait réveillée par les baisers quotidiens de son Harry.

Un pied plongea paresseusement dans l'eau mouillant l'ourlet de sa jupe. Elle eut un rire de petite fille. Elle attendait impatiemment la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Ensuite, elle pourrait avoir son Harry et la propriété de ses rêves.

Comme Ginny Weasley rêvait de sa vie avec Harry Potter, Lord Draco Malfoy bouillait de rage. Sa colère effrayait la plupart des hommes. C'était quelque chose à voir, la colère de Draco Malfoy. Il maudissait, s'énervait. Et parfois, il tuait la personne responsable de son état.

Un jeune Lord ne pouvait se faire un nom comme celui de Snake Lord en étant gentil, non ? En ce moment, le Snake Lord fulminait. Sa colère atteignait rarement un tel stade. Se rasseyant dans son carrosse doré, les mains légèrement crispées sur ses genoux, il regardait la forêt passer depuis sa fenêtre. Chaque arbre le rapprochait de l'objet de ses foudres, Lord Vernon Dursley.

Dursley avait laissé aller le problème du Green Rider au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Il aurait dû trouver et écraser ce rebelle depuis longtemps. Ce combat n'aurait jamais dû durer des mois.

Draco était un homme impitoyable, ne tolérant personne allant contre sa volonté. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas les lois, Lord Voldemort s'en chargeait, il était très certainement celui qui les imposait.

Lord Malfoy était l'agent préféré de Voldemort. Il était rapide et brutal. La punition que Draco réserverait à ce fichu "cavalier" serait lente et douloureuse. Il avait passé la majorité de son temps de transport à rêver des tortures qu'il réserverait au Green Rider. Il pourrait peut-être tester ses idées les plus intéressantes sur Lord Dursley.

La pensée de ce porc de Vernon Dursley se tordant sous différentes formes de tortures le soutiendrait pour le reste du voyage.

Pendant que Draco Malfoy fulminait, Lord Harry Potter regardait le carrosse se rapprocher. Il était assis ou plutôt se balançait sur la branche d'un des plus hauts arbres au bord de la route. Habillé en vert, comme l'indiquait son surnom - pantalon, bottes, tuniques, manteau et capuche verts - il était presque impossible à repérer dans le dense feuillage de printemps. C'était le piège parfait. Harry était au courant de la visite depuis des semaines, Vernon Dursley n'avait parlé que de ça les quelques nuits qu'Harry avait passé au Manoir Dursley. Contrairement à la plupart des visites, Harry avait l'ordre d'être présent pour l'arrivée du Snake Lord.

Dursley avait dit quelque chose comme quoi Lord Voldemort avait besoin de connaître tous ses sujets. Harry soupçonnait Dursley de simplement vouloir l'humilier.

Mais Dursley ne savait pas que la première humiliation serait pour le Snake Lord. Le piège de l'Ordre était on ne peut plus parfait pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, Harry n'avait jamais échoué. Les performances passées, avait dit une fois Molly Weasley, étaient de bons présages pour des succès futurs.

Deuxièmement, le cocher était un homme du nom de Mundugus Fletcher - un des amis d'Arthur Weasley. C'était un membre de l'Ordre, donc naturellement, il aiderait Harry dans sa tâche.

Troisièmement, Fred, George et Ron Weasley étaient cachés dans les broussailles au cas où des archers étaient rendus nécessaires.

Quatrièmement, Harry savait que Lord Malfoy ne serait pas escorté par des soldats. Il voulait prouver, aux dires de Dursley, qu'il n'avait pas peur d'un simple hors-la-loi.

Souriant, les yeux vert clair d'Harry veillaient à la sécurité du bois. Le carrosse était maintenant tout proche.

Harry, sentant la montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait avant tout vol, se laissa tomber de l'arbre. Ses pieds atterrirent durement sur le toit du carrosse de Malfoy.

Le cocher stoppa immédiatement, faisant presque tomber Harry. Il maintint son équilibre et parla d'une voix claire et forte. "Ce carrosse, Messieurs" dit-il "a été confisqué par le Green Rider. Si vous acceptez de partir, je vous laisserai les chevaux et vous pourrez arriver librement à destination."

Harry s'arrêta pour se donner un effet dramatique. "Si vous choisissez de vous battre… vous serez victimes de mes flèches."

Harry Potter était un très bon archer. Il n'avait jamais tué personne, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il tirait pour atteindre la virilité de ses adversaires et ce fait était universellement connu. Généralement, piller des carrosses demandait maintenant peu d'efforts, la plupart de ses victimes acceptant l'offre d'Harry et lui abandonnant l'or.

"Je vous suggère" dit une vois venant de l'intérieur du carrosse "de ne pas être si présomptueux. Vous n'avez pas idée de contre qui vous êtes…"

La voix était teintée de menace. Harry sourit, il aimait les challenges. "Je pourrait vous dire la même chose, Monsieur, sachant que j'ai un arc tendu. Votre cocher semble faire peu de choses contre ce fait. Je crois qu'il s'est souillé tout seul."

Harry éclata de rire et fit un signe de connivence à Fletcher. Le vieil homme offrit en retour à Harry un micro sourire. Fletcher glissa de la place du conducteur, une dague à la main et ouvrit doucement la porte du carrosse de Malfoy.

"Si vous sortez maintenant, milord, les choses seront vite réglées. Vous ne serez pas blessé aussi longtemps que vous écouterez le Green Rider."

Lord Draco Malfoy avait sérieusement sous-estimé ce qu'il pensait être de simples hors-la-loi réfugiés dans la forêt. Il était actuellement encerclé par trois garçons aux cheveux flamboyants armés d'arcs, un vieil homme avec une dague et le Green Rider lui-même. Lentement, Lord Malfoy dégaina une épée, prêt à combattre ses assaillants. Les frères Weasley encochèrent leurs flèches. "N'essaye pas quelque chose de stupide, Malfoy" murmura Ron. "Nous avons beaucoup de raisons de vouloir ta peau."

"Un Weasley…" dit Draco doucement. "J'aurai dû savoir que les gens de votre espèce prendraient part à quelque chose comme ça."

George le visa - la flèche pointée vers le cœur de Malfoy. "Il n'y a pas grand chose ici qui m'empêche de t'envoyer six pieds sous terre, tu le réalises…"

Harry savait qu'il devait stopper ses amis, même si lui-même souhaiterait voir Malfoy mort. Il ne deviendrait pas un meurtrier à cause d'un individu comme lui.

"STOP ! MAINTENANT ! IL NE SERA PAS TUE ! NOUS SOMMES AU-DESSUS DU MEURTRE !"

Le cri fit sursauter Malfoy - une chose difficile à faire. Il leva les yeux et vit que le cri venait du Green Rider.

"Je me fous de savoir quelle sorte de déchet ce fils d'un salopard borgne et d'une pute à deux sous est ! Il ne sera pas tué. Nous n'avons jamais tué personne et c'est une chose dont nous pouvons être fiers." Harry s'arrêta un moment, ses yeux fixés sur les frères Weasley.

"Je n'hésiterai" Harry baissa dangereusement la voix "cependant pas à vous châtrer, Malfoy. Je crois que vous savez exactement que type de dommage je peux causer aux salopards nobles qui sont sur mon chemin."

Le tempérament de Malfoy s'échauffa. Personne ne l'avait jamais réellement poussé à bout. Il semblait que le Green Rider soit le premier à réussir à le faire. Il baissa la voix, fixant la silhouette en vert.

"Vous n'êtes que des déchets… de… paysans… Vous savez que je ne m'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve," Malfoy eut un sourire méchant "et quand cela sera, vous souffrirez tous."

Malfoy pouvait presque entendre sourire le Green Rider - fait qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. "Cela ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, cependant. Prenez votre cheval et partez."

En maître en stratégie, Malfoy n'était pas tête brûlée au point de ne pas réaliser qu'une bataille ne signifiait pas remporter la guerre.

Dès qu'il arriverait au Manoir Dursley, il mettrait tout en place. Le Green Rider serait à sa merci. Il y veillerait personnellement.

Comme le Green Rider et ses amis se congratulaient, une jeune femme en blanc jaillit de la partie dense de la forêt sur la route.

Hermione Granger avait le souffle légèrement coupé. "Nom d'un chien ! Je n'arriverai jamais à trouver le couvent !"

Elle remarque ensuite qu'elle était observée. Elle vit un carrosse sans chevaux, trois garçons fourrageant parmi de nombreux coffres d'or. Un vieil homme était adossé au riche carrosse et riait. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux émeraude et aux vêtements verts était paresseusement assis sur le toit du carrosse.

Un moment plus tard, l'esprit d'Hermione Granger réalisa qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer le Green Rider. Ses yeux dorés s'élargirent et elle respira un grand coup.

"Nom de dieu ! Je savais que j'allais tomber sur quelque chose du genre ! Je le savais ! Essayer d'aller au couvent et tomber là-dessus."

Un gémissement d'exaspération franchit ses lèvres. Hermione vit le garçon aux cheveux noirs faire un signe de la tête au plus jeune des garçons roux qui l'approcha. Hermione le regarda horrifiée.

"Je n'ai pas d'argent ! Je… simplement… je… hem…" Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

"Puisque tu nous as vu, tu vas devoir venir avec nous…" dit-il doucement.

"Je m'appelle Weasley… Ron Weasley."

Hermione serra sa main tendue. "Hermione Granger, je… hem… me suis échappée d'un mariage il y a maintenant quelques heures…"

"Mundungus Fletcher, miss" dit le vieil homme se présentant. " Il semblerait que cela ait été votre propre mariage."

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude avait déjà sauté du carrosse et approcha Hermione.

"Harry Potter, miss." Hermione lui serra la main. "Les jumeaux sont Fred et George. Ce sont les frères de Ron."

Hermione acquiesça, les observant avec circonspection. "C'est un plaisir…"

Le garçon nommé Ron tendit à Hermione l'un des plus petits coffres. "Tu porteras celui-là."

Hermione Granger soupira et suivit le groupe dans la forêt.

Décidément, la prochaine fois qu'elle s'enfuirait, elle prévoirait mieux la situation.


	2. rencontres

**The rider : le cavalier**

On prend le même disclaimer et on recommence :

Traduction de Hi-chan

**_Rien n'est à moi que ça soit les personnages (ils sont à JK Rowling) ou l'histoire (qui est à Jennyfer Butterfly Girl), seulement la traduction… Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire… Pour comprendre : j'ai conservé les noms d'origine des personnages et je n'ai pas changé les "titres" qu'ils ont dans l'histoire ainsi, Malfoy est le Snake Lord et Harry Potter le Green Rider_.**

_**Si vous avez le moindre message à adresser à l'auteur, envoyez-le moi et je le transmettrai après traduction.**_

ATTENTION ! CECI EST UNE HISTOIRE AVEC DU SLASH DE PREVU (FIC CLASSEE R) ! CEUX QUE CA CHOQUE DOIVENT QUITTER CETTE PAGE !

Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des review et voici donc le chapitre 2…en espérant qu'il sera apprécié autant que le premier…N'oubliez pas que les review sont ce qui soutient le traducteur (en l'occurrence, moi) donc "à votre bon cœur, messieurs et dames"…

**Latoondudesert**: merci à ma première revieweuse… voilà donc la suite… un peu moins de deux semaines, ce n'est pas trop, j'espère ! Ce chapitre te plaira-t-il autant que le premier ?

**Melantha-Mond**: merci pour les compliments ! Tu peux m'en faire tous les jours, des comme ça ! Je pense que ce chapitre est aussi bien traduit que le premier…eh oui, ça sert d'avoir fait beaucoup de langues…(9 d'allemand et 7 d'anglais)

**Lalouve**: ça y est, j'accepte les review anonymes! En souhaitant que ce chapitre ne soit pas trop dire à suivre et que tu trouveras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que le premier.

**Garouf**: salut à une "co-internée" d'O et F… et voilà donc la suite avant mon départ… on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet… mais chut… je vais te laisser le plaisir de découvrir par toi-même.

**Nee Chan et Chana**: copines d'O et F!!! Par contre, il va y avoir une "surprise" dans la suite de l'histoire… et à ce moment là, peut être aura tu envie de me trucider… et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny va finir par trouver son bonheur ailleurs… pour la castration, effectivement, cela aurait fermé la porte à bien des possibilités…

**Pitchounette**: je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne savais pas, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'il y avait une ressemblance. Pour information, Sev' n'aura pas le rôle du prince Jean… celui-ci étant déjà pris…

**lo et nienna:** j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant même si dans ce chapitre Herm' et Ron n'apparaisse pas ou peu… mais comme vous avez pu vous en doutez, la fic ne sera pas centrée sur eux…

_Je rajoute les yeux de chien battu…Vous savez, plus il y a de review, plus vite viendra la suite…Alors pensez-y, s'il vous plaît. Et puis cela ne vous prendra pas beaucoup de temps et moi, ça m'encourage…Toutes les X review, des petites illustrations en cadeau…Je vais d'ailleurs essayer d'en faire qui correspondent à des passages de l'histoire._

**_Résumé: Univers Alternatif. Les légendes sont habituellement basées sur des faits. C'est la véritable histoire de Robin des Bois - l'histoire d'un brave mais maladroit jeune voleur et de comment il a brisé la glace entourant le cœur du Snake Lord. _**

_**Parfait pour toute personne qui cherche une histoire drôle avec du fantastique, du slash et un peu de romance. L'histoire est basée sur un HP DM avec en fond du GW NL et du HG RW.**_

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres**

Harry Potter se dépêchait. Après avoir laissé Ron, Fred, George, Fletcher et la nouvelle venue Hermione Granger rejoindre le campement de l'Ordre, Harry réalisa que Lord Malfoy arriverait bientôt au Manoir Dursley.

A la vitesse à laquelle Draco Malfoy était parti, Harry doutait d'avoir une heure. Il n'aimait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait s'il avait le malheur d'être en retard. Il ne savait que trop bien l'amour que Vernon Dursley portait aux fouets en cuir.

Un frémissement involontaire le secoua.

Harry avait passé toute sa vie avec les Dursley. Le passé, surtout ce qui était arrivé à ses parents demeurait un mystère complet. Sa tante Pétunia, gentille mais trop faible pour se révolter contre son mari, lui en avait brièvement parlé. Apparemment, leur mort n'avait pas été accidentelle. Le crime était resté irrésolu. Harry avait pu déduire des rumeurs que le coupable devait être un homme puissant dans le royaume.

Lorsqu'il avait eu dix ans, Harry avait osé demander à Vernon qui avait tué ses parents et avait été puni de son audace par quinze coups de fouet. Il ne reposa plus jamais la question et conservait toujours sur son dos les cicatrices de sa punition.

Deux ans plus tard, Harry rencontra les Weasley qui devinrent sa famille. Harry savait que jamais il n'aurait pu survivre sans sa "maman", son "papa" et leur nichée d'enfants.

La famille avait pris en pitié le petit Lord abandonné un jour que Ron Weasley l'avait vu pleurant dans la forêt. Ils l'invitèrent à rester dîner. A l'intérieur de leur modeste maison, Harry avait découvert une famille qui voulait bien de lui et même l'aimait. bientôt il passa plus de temps avec eux, fuyant les somptueux alentours du Manoir Dursley.

Cette période heureuse dura quatre ans. Ensuite, les Weasley furent expulsés de leur ferme par Lord Voldemort et ce bâtard de Snake Lord. Quand il eut seize ans, Harry rejoignit l'Ordre et avec le temps devint un bon pilleur de carrosses menaçant efficacement les "bijoux de famille" des salauds nobles qui passaient sur son chemin. Grâce à ses capacités, il était devenu dangereux à affronter.

La plupart des hommes valorisaient plus leur virilité que leur vie.

En ce moment, Harry se changeait dans les bois. Partis la capuche et le manteau verts. Il enleva ses bottes vertes et le pantalon et la tunique de même couleur ne tardèrent pas à suivre.

Lord Malfoy ne devait surtout pas le voir habillé en vert ou il pourrait se douter de quelque chose - fait dangereux en soi pour Harry et pour l'Ordre.

Ses vêtements habituels étaient là où il les avait laissés, derrière un chêne, pas loin de la rivière qui conduisait au camp de l'Ordre. il se glissa dans l'informe pantalon marron, dans une ample chemise blanche et enfila de simples chaussures de marche marron. Il rangea ses habits verts dans un vieux sac marron qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui. Ses armes prirent rapidement le même chemin. La plupart des vêtements d'Harry venaient de son cousin, Lord Dudley Dursley, qui était beaucoup plus volumineux. Dudley était une grande et grasse créature qui ressemblait davantage à un porc qu'à un humain. De temps en temps, Harry imaginait même que Dudley poussait des cris identiques à ceux d'un cochon.

Naturellement, les vêtements qu'il portait donnaient au jeune homme de dix huit ans l'apparence d'un enfant abandonné. Il n'était pas spécialement grand, mais il avait les muscle secs et durs d'un guerrier furtif. Du moins était ce ainsi qu'il avait entendu être décrit par Ginny Weasley. Harry ne savait cependant pas si c'était vrai ou si c'était seulement les paroles d'une fille amoureuse. De plus, il avait autre chose à faire que se préoccuper de son apparence - comme brouiller les pistes à Malfoy, par exemple.

Harry estima qu'il avait une demi-heure pour arriver au Manoir Dursley et il fit naturellement ce qu'aurait fait toute personne pressée, il courut à perdre haleine.

Vernon Dursley, sa femme Pétunia qui ressemblait à un cheval et leur goret de fils, Dudley, étaient les personnes les plus intolérables que les dieux aient pu placer sur Terre selon Draco Malfoy.

Il était déjà au Manoir Dursley de puis une demi-heure et avait perdu la plupart du temps à écouter Vernon répéter sans cesse combien il était désolé pour son manque de clairvoyance.

"Il semblerait que le Green Rider ait des alliés dans le manoir même," dit-il d'un air conspirateur à Draco. "Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé qui fait passer les informations de l'intérieur mais nous travaillons jour et nuit dessus."

Draco trouvait difficile de ne pas grimacer de dégoût.

"Lord Voldemort est plus que désappointé par vos échecs," murmura doucereusement Lord Malfoy, ses yeux gris tournés vers Lord Dursley. "Ce qui signifie évidemment que je suis plus que déçu."

Vernon Dursley avait décidément l'air malade. Draco en profitait. Il aimait voir la chair virer au pourpre. En généra, Draco Malfoy aimait mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Lord Malfoy fut sorti de ses rêveries par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait contre le mur de pierre. Un garçon essoufflé aux cheveux noirs et en haillons entra.

"Je suis désolé d'être en retard, oncle Vernon," s'excusa Harry Potter.

Vernon Dursley se crispa. Draco imagina que l'homme allait exploser de fureur. "SALE GOSSE! JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ETRE LA A L'HEURE POUR AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS TA MISERABLE VIE! TU ES VRAIMENT INCAPABLE DE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT CORRECTEMENT!"

Draco observa le jeune homme baisser la tête, ses yeux émeraude fixés au sol.

"Désolé, oncle Vernon," chuchota-t-il "j'ai perdu le cours du temps…"

"Tu m'as embarrassé devant un invité important! Celui dont je te parlais depuis des semaines. Je suppose que tu étais dehors, courant dans les bois comme un va-nu-pieds de paysan, n'est-ce pas? Je jure que nous avons fait une erreur monumentale en te recueillant chez nous! Tu ne vaux pas plus que tes bons à rien de parents." L'homme vira au pourpre.

La colère de Draco Malfoy grandissait. De telles disputes devaient être gardées à l'intérieur de la famille. Pourquoi agir ainsi devant des invités?

En outre, si Draco Malfoy jouait le rôle du valeureux chevalier, il pourrait convaincre le jeune homme d'aller au lit avec lui.

En vérité, le Snake Lord avait découvert qu'il préférait la compagnie des jeunes hommes à celle des femmes. Il aimait le jeu de la séduction. Les garçons sauvages, comme celui-ci, étaient amusants à manipuler et à cajoler.

Il pouvait presque voir ces beaux yeux émeraude l'observer brûlants de passion. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres pleines, la respiration lourde, les murmures de passion. Draco s'imaginait facilement au lit avec ce splendide jeune homme.

De plus, cela semblait pitoyable à Draco d'observer l'esprit de quelqu'un être brisé par des mains autres que les siennes. Evidemment, Draco pris la parole.

"Vous," dit-il fortement, ses yeux froidement fixés sur Lord Dursley, "vous embarrassez vous-même davantage que votre neveu n'a pu le faire! Je vous suggère de rentrer votre langue infernale avant que l'envie ne me prenne de la couper."

La voix de Draco se baissa, dangereusement calme. "Faites lui vos excuses, maintenant! Avant que je perde mon calme."

A ce moment là, le jeune homme, Harry prit la parole : " Non. Ça…ça…va…Je… je vais… juste y aller maintenant."

Harry se retourna et quitta la salle commune, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Les yeux de Draco qui l'avaient suivi se tournèrent vers Vernon Dursley. "Comment s'appelle votre neveu ?" demanda-t-il presque poliment.

"Lord Harry Potter," répondit Dursley, son gros grassouillet tremblant. Même ses ridicules chaînes en or sur sa veste tremblaient.

Draco approuva légèrement. "Je resterai ici ce soir au lieu de partir après le thé," dit-il soudainement. "J'ai changé d'avis."

Molly Weasley était heureuse d'avoir une autre femme dans le camp. Hermione Granger, selon elle, serait une bonne recrue pour l'Ordre. Elle était intelligente, comme le prouvait sa destination d'origine, et brave, rien qu'à voir sa fuite loin du Baron Crabbe.

La fille de Molly, Ginny, et Hermione s'entendaient bien. Molly était soulagée. Elle avait souvent pensé que Ginny avait besoin d'une amie. Tous ses frères l'adoraient, mais en fin de compte, elle avait besoin de la compagnie d'une autre fille. Malgré tout, sa vie ne serait jamais normale à cause de leur statut de hors-la-loi et pourtant Molly souhaitait que son plus jeune enfant ait des amis.

Molly regarda du pas de leur tente sa fille faire effectuer une brève visite du campement à Hermione Granger. Elle pouvait entendre leurs voix, portées dans sa direction par le vent, riantes et pleines de vie. Molly eut un sourire.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, entendit elle Ginny dire au nouveau membre de l'Ordre, mais cela faisait une maison chaleureuse. Hermione semblait d'accord - tout était mieux que d'épouser le Baron Crabbe, disait-elle.

Neville Longbottom, le guérisseur de l'Ordre, s'était aventuré hors de sa tente pour saluer Hermione. Molly l'observa tendre une rose à Ginny qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué combien il s'intéressait à elle. Une fois encore, Ginny ne pensait qu'à son amour pour Harry Potter. Molly pouvait difficilement lui reprocher ses préférences - elle adorait elle aussi Harry - mais Neville Longbottom l'aimait. Bien que beaucoup dans l'Ordre pensaient que Ginny Weasley se marierait à Harry Potter, Molly n'en était pas entièrement convaincue. Elle pensait que peut être sa fille découvrirait les admirables qualités de Neville Longbottom et combien elles répondaient à ses besoins.

Ginny était une fille au tempérament volcanique. Elle perdait son calme bien trop facilement. Elle sautait toujours sur les missions dangereuses qui lui étaient confiées quelles qu'elles soient. Elle ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant d'agir, ni à la justification de ses actes. Elle ne faisait que vivre, sans penser aux conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actions.

Ginny avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse la soutenir, lui offrir une certaine stabilité. Certes Harry était attirant, vif et rapide, mais il avait la plupart des défauts de Ginny.

Longbottom était justement fort en ces points là. Ses forces étaient les défauts de Ginny. Ils étaient complémentaires.

Neville était intelligent. Cela serait dur de trouver quelqu'un qui ai une meilleure connaissance des herbes et plantes médicinales. En vérité, il n'était peut être pas à la hauteur d'Harry, mais il y avait des choses plus importantes.

Molly eut un sourire en voyant Ginny sentir le parfum de la fleur. Peut être qu'un jour sa fille s'en rendrait compte…

Harry Potter était enfin seul. Il avait évité beaucoup des serviteurs qui se faisaient du soucis et s'était discrètement glissé à l'étage dans sa chambre pour trouver la solitude à laquelle il aspirait.

Harry se reposait dans sa chambre, portant seulement son pantalon marron. Sa poitrine douce et légèrement musclée, ses mamelons roses et son dos, strié de cicatrices blanches causées par les coups de fouet étaient visible à la douce lumière de la lune. Il soupira et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre.

La solitude était ce dont il avait le plus besoin maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas repenser aux évènements de l'après-midi.

Bien qu'il essaye de l'ignorer, la méchanceté de sa famille lui faisait toujours mal. C'était comme une plaie à vif dans son cœur - une douleur qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. il avait réalisé très jeune que sa famille n'avait rien à faire de lui. Pourtant, la douleur était toujours vive. Cela lui causait des élancements.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, cette nuit là. Les nuits comme celles-ci, Harry préférait être au campement de l'Ordre. Cependant, il était trop dangereux de partir alors que Lord Malfoy était sous le même toi que lui. Harry savait très bien qu'il pourrait être suivi.

Honnêtement, Lord Malfoy perturbait Harry. Personne, excepté les Weasley, n'avait jamais pris sa défense. Maintenant, le supposé Snake Lord au cœur de glace l'avait fait.

Harry souhaitait presque qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Cela l'affaiblissait, d'une certaine manière. Il était fort. Il était confient. Mais il avait peur de son propre oncle. Cela en était presque absurde.

Harry souhaita que ses songes s'arrêtent avant qu'il ne se dégoûte lui-même. Il soupira et reposa sa tête contre le mur en pierre de sa chambre. Peut être arriverait il à dormir cette nuit s'il réussissait à se vider l'esprit.

Ses atermoiements furent interrompus par quelques coups discrets à sa porte. Pensant que c'était Dobby ou un autre serviteur envoyé pour s'enquérir de sa santé, Harry ouvrit la porte, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il était quasiment dévêtu.

Il fut plus que surpris de voir des yeux gris l'observant. Draco Malfoy était sur le pas de sa porte.

_Niéhéhé!!!! Enfin fini, ce chapitre! Il est 1h45 du mat' et il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre sur ffnet…Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ça mérite une petite review ou encore des remarques, critiques? S'il vous plaît…_

_Un superbe exemple de cliffhanger, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien pour la suite, il va vous falloir attendre!!!!! Je suis sadique, hein?_

_Petit cadeau: quelques phrases du début du chapitre 3 pour vous faire patienter…_

**Lord Draco Malfoy avait attendu cette opportunité presque toute la soirée. Un paresseux sourire languide fendit son visage alors qu'il scrutait un Lord Harry Potter choqué et sans chemise.**

**Le jeune homme poussait vraiment au péché. Ses yeux, qui faisait penser Draco à l'herbe la plus verte qu'il ai jamais vu, étaient grand ouverts de stupeur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était échevelé. Il rougissait - ce que Draco trouvait infiniment amusant et mignon.**

_Cette fois-ci, c'est bien la fin… salut et à la prochaine!_


	3. révélations

****

The rider : le cavalier

Cadeau de Noël et de Nouvel An: un nouveau chapitre! Elle est pas belle, la vie?

Bienvenue à vous très chers lecteurs et lectrices, que vous ne faisiez que nous rejoindre ou que vous suiviez l'histoire depuis le début. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, merci.

On prend le même disclaimer et on recommence :

Traduction de Hi-chan

__

Rien n'est à moi que ça soit les personnages(**ils sont à JK Rowling**)ou l'histoire(qui est à** Jennyfer Butterfly Girl**),seulement la traduction… 

Pour comprendre : j'ai conservé les noms d'origine des personnages et je n'ai pas changé les "titres" qu'ils ont dans l'histoire ainsi, Malfoy est le Snake Lord et Harry Potter le Green Rider.

ATTENTION ! CECI EST UNE HISTOIRE AVEC DU SLASH DE PREVU (FIC CLASSEE R) ! CEUX QUE CA CHOQUE DOIVENT QUITTER CETTE PAGE !

__

Je tiens à remercier mes très chères revieweuses et je mets ici les réponses en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre sera autant apprécié que les deux autres…N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont ce qui soutient le traducteur (en l'occurrence, moi) donc "à votre bon cœur, messieurs et dames"…

****

Garouf: Ce nouveau chapitre est paru assez vite à ton goût? Et puis, si tu trouves que tu manques de patience, tu ne m'as pas vue! (enfin ça dépend pour quoi)Le choix? Bah non, puisque c'est moi qui traduit… Pour la fin sadique, normal! Il faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire la suite et donc laisser la place au mystère… Manque de chance pour toi, ton imagination va pouvoir continuer encore un moment…(je suis sadique, et alors?) Je te laisse réfléchir pour le couple GW NL, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça sera une des conséquences de la capture d'Harry. Merci pour le câlin, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié!

****

Lalouve: contente qu'il t'ai plut! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! Puis joyeux noël avec un peu de retard et bonne ANNEE!

****

Yue-kero: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le début…Pour l'idée, je dois avouer que c'est justement parce qu'elle m'a plut que j'ai demandé la possibilité d'en faire la traduction. Pour être mis vite ensemble, tu verras bien et pour le fait de les faire souffrir aussi, tu verras aussi car de toutes les façons, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y a un moment où vous me maudirez…

J'avoue une nette préférence pour les HP DM même si j'aime bien aussi les HP SS…

Pour l'instant, il y a 16 chapitres pour la première partie(finie) et quatre pour la seconde(en cours) Pour la publication, tu as la réponse ici: oui. Pour la fréquence, par contre, ça dépend de plusieurs choses: du temps que j'ai, du succès des chapitres précédents(comme je traduis plusieurs histoires, celle qui a le plus de succès par chapitre se verra updatée plus rapidement que les autres c'est pourquoi les reviews sont importantes…), du courage que j'ai car je ne tape pas très vite… J'espère que ce chapitre est venu assez vite pour toi…

****

Alysa77 : merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir voir que son travail est apprécié(on a pas l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps) J'espère que tu continueras à me lire même si tu as été tentée de lire la suite en anglais…

****

Nienna-lo: fin horrible? Alors que vous n'avez pas encore tout vu… et si je suis sadique maintenant, qu'est ce que ça sera plus tard…

****

Lyna-Shy: chaud devant! Un chapitre tout juste sorti de mes neurones pour la traduction!!!

****

Clochette: merci pour les encouragements! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre deux semaines environ après le dernier. La suite te plaît-elle? (quoique je crois que pour celui-ci je vous laisse encore sur votre faim)

Pour répondre à tes questions, oui mais tu t'en rendras compte en lisant la suite que tout n'est pas facile…

****

la toondudesert : sadique? Déjà? Qu'est ce que je vais être alors, là! Que penseras-tu de ce chapitre…à toi de me le dire.

****

Melantha-Mond: j'essaye d'updater aussi souvent que je peux, mais ça va ralentir en janvier à cause des exams… bref je suis contente que la traduction te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire même si tu as fait un passage par la case Auteur Original…(Bah oui, si je traduis, je tiens à mes lecteurs et lectrices!)

****

Lee-NC-Kass: _Arg ! Comme si la fin n'était pas assez sadique à elle seule, tu nous rajoute les premières lignes du prochain chapitre ! _niehehehe…et ça va continuer ainsi! C'est justement fait pour vous donner envie de lire la suite. Même si vous allez voir la version anglaise, n'oubliez pas de faire un passage par la traduction quand elle sort, SVP.

Vernon, de toutes les façons, c'est un gros porc qui ne pourra jamais changer tellement il se complait dans sa graisse…L'amour fou? Oui, mais…il n'y aura pas de tromperie, mais un passage pas bien sympathique…

Pour la réponse à la dernière question, normalement, c'est 20 puis 50 puis 80…quoique ce n'est pas tout à fait fixé. **Par contre, pour ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes, laissez votre adresse mail pour que je puisse envoyer le(s) dessin(s), au cas où…**pour les premiers dessins, ils ne seront pas en rapport avec l'histoire car je n'ai pas le temps de m'y mettre à cause des partiels…

****

Master yaoi: voilà donc la suite… bonne lecture!

ENCORE JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE!!!!

**__**

Résumé: Univers Alternatif. Les légendes sont habituellement basées sur des faits. C'est la véritable histoire de Robin des Bois - l'histoire d'un brave mais maladroit jeune voleur et de comment il a brisé la glace entourant le cœur du Snake Lord.

Parfait pour toute personne qui cherche une histoire drôle avec du fantastique, du slash et un peu de romance. L'histoire est basée sur un HP DM avec en fond du GW NL et du HG RW.

Chapitre 3: Révélations

Lord Draco Malfoy avait attendu cette opportunité presque toute la soirée. Un paresseux sourire languide fendit son visage alors qu'il scrutait un Lord Harry Potter choqué et sans chemise.

Le jeune homme poussait vraiment au péché. Ses yeux élargis par la surprise rappelaient à Draco la plus verte herbe qu'il ait jamais vue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène était échevelé. Il rougissait - ce que Draco trouvait infiniment amusant et mignon.

Il couchait avec des courtisans et des garçons d'écurie depuis trop longtemps, décida Lord Malfoy. Les rougissements innocents lui manquaient - comme celui qui ornait les joues d'Harry. cela était véritablement tentateur.

Draco imagina que le jeune homme serait également charmant au lit. Il pouvait sentir les frissons naïfs. Il pouvait s'entendre enjôler Harry pour qu'il ouvre les yeux pendant qu'ils faisait l'amour. il pouvait imaginer la douce langue innocente courir en cercles languides sur son torse.

L'idée de tout apprendre au jeune homme était un véritable supplice de Tantale. Draco gémit doucement et essaya d'arrêter les réactions naturelles de son corps face au tentateur Lord Potter.

Harry en était totalement inconscient. Il offrit un petit sourire au visiteur.

"Bonsoir, Lord Malfoy,' dit Harry doucement. "Chercheriez vous quelque chose?"

Draco fut sérieusement tenté de dire à Harry ce qu'il cherchait exactement - du sexe. Mais heureusement, Lord Malfoy avait plus de tact que ça. Il était le Snake Lord, après tout. Les serpents ondulaient et étaient intelligents et trompeurs. Un serpent pouvait charmer Harry Potter pour le conduire dans son lit. Pour remporter son prix, Draco devrait charmer le jeune homme.

"Seulement un peu de compagnie, peut-être," Lord Malfoy sourit légèrement. "Seigneur sait que toute compagnie est préférable à celle de votre oncle."

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Harry. il éclata de rire.

Draco trouva que le rire d'Harry était splendide. Il était profond, réel.

Pourtant, il était étrangement familier. Cela ressemblait vaguement au rire plein et entier qu'il avait entendu lors de l'incident avec le Green Rider. Draco rangea cette indication dans un coin de sa tête. Il doutait sérieusement que ce jeune homme puisse être le Green Rider. Et pourtant, ce rire…

Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues par la voix d'Harry. "Compagnie? Vraiment? Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un au Manoir recherche la mienne - excepté le vieux Dobby."

Harry ouvrit un peu plus largement la porte de sa petite chambre, invitant Draco à entrer. Draco passa le pas de la porte et fut surpris de ce qu'il vit alors.

Le Manoir Dursley était décoré avec opulence - de façon criarde certes, mais opulente. Tout était doré et luisait presque. Des tapisseries hors de prix pendaient aux murs. C'était un lieu splendide, bien trop beau pour un porc comme Dursley. Et malgré toute sa beauté, ce n'était rien par rapport au Manoir Malfoy.

Le père de Draco avait fait construire une très belle propriété.

Draco y vivait seul depuis la mort de son père.

Harry se tenait debout à côté, tandis que le Snake Lord examinait la pièce. Draco ne put retenir un sifflement furieux. Il se sentait s'énerver.

La chambre d'Harry était presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'un petit lit, une maigre armoire. Il n'y avait même pas de fermeture à la large fenêtre. Draco pensa que la pièce devait se refroidir rapidement. Harry n'avait même pas une cheminée. Un plan prit alors forme dans l'esprit de Draco. Par les loi de Lord Voldemort, Harry était encore à deux ans de sa majorité. Les hommes du royaume ne l'étaient que lorsqu'ils atteignaient vingt ans. Peut être pourrait il convaincre le jeune homme de se placer sous sa protection (il était courant jusqu'à la fin de l'Ancien Régime, même si c'était plutôt pendant la Renaissance, en France, pour les hommes nobles fortunés de prendre des maîtresses venant du peuple et étant actrices, cantatrices… en les prenant sous leur protection : les couvrant de cadeaux, bijoux…en échange de leurs "services" au lit…)

"Ce n'est pas si mal, vous savez," murmura Harry. "Il y a des gens qui vivent dans les forêts à cause des taxes. J'ai appris à être… reconnaissant… de ce que j'ai." rajouta Harry, la tête obstinément baissée, ses beaux yeux fiers fixés au sol.

"Je trouve que cela est répréhensible que vous soyez traité aussi mal, Lord Potter," dit Draco, la voix déjà dure.

Harry releva les yeux et haussa légèrement les épaules. "On a tous une destinée dans la vie, Lord Malfoy. Celle-ci est la mienne. Je fais avec ce que j'ai. je ne vois pas l'utilité de critiquer ce que je ne peux changer."

Draco sourit. Il aimait ce jeune homme bien qu'il soit trop stoïque. Draco trouvait qu'il était trop sérieux pour quelqu'un qui venait seulement d'avoir dix huit ans. A dix huit ans, Draco était sans soucis, voyageant à travers le pays, buvant beaucoup et ayant de nombreuses expériences amoureuses - il jouissait de la vie. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas d'Harry. le jeune Lord doutait qu'Harry ait eu beaucoup de moments heureux dans sa vie. Draco ne s'était jamais réellement senti concerné par le bonheur des autres, mais peut être que cela jouerait en sa faveur.

Alors que ce fait n'avait jamais préoccupé le Snake Lord, il s'était toujours occupé de combler ses désirs. Hors en ce moment même, ses désirs tournaient autour d'une seule personne, Harry Potter.

Cela ne ferait pas de mal à Potter. Draco lui offrirait de nouveaux vêtements, une chambre spacieuse et une bonne éducation. Il voyagerait avec le jeune homme et lui ferait découvrir le monde. Draco ne le blesserait pas. De plus, il était évident que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Draco se demanda comment le jeune homme réagirait si on lui montrait un peu d'affection. Cela pourrait être plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Oui, son plan marcherait parfaitement.

Harry était surpris de voir Draco à sa porte. Le jeune Lord n'attendait évidemment pas de compagnie. Personne ne lui rendait jamais visite. Seul Dobby montait les marches qui conduisaient à sa chambre dans la tour. Il semblait que Dobby était le seul qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Lord Draco semblait prendre toute la place dans la pièce au plus grand déconfort d'Harry. il était bien habillé, en vert et noir. Ses fins cheveux blonds retombaient le long de son visage et il avait des traits finement ciselés avec des lèvres douces et pleines. Lord Malfoy était un spécimen rare - il était à la fois dur et sensuel.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas les hommes - du moins à sa connaissance. Ses seules expériences romantiques se limitaient à quelques baisers volés à la plus jeune des Weasley, clan aux cheveux de feu - Ginny.

En vérité, Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il se marierait à Ginny Weasley. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Ils étaient bons amis depuis des années et Ginny Weasley était devenue une très belle femme. Il aimait toute la famille Weasley. Il pensait qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux ensemble pour le reste de leurs jours.

Le fait de trouver quelque chose d'intimidant ou de sensuel à Draco Malfoy était énervant. Il souhaitait déjà que le Snake Lord parte.

Ses yeux le perturbaient au plus haut point. Ces yeux gris étaient foutrement énervants. Harry se sentait écorché vif par les sensations qu'il ressentait.

"Vous savez, Lord Potter, que vous n'avez pas à rester ici, si vous ne le voulez pas," disait Lord Malfoy.

Harry le regarda étrangement. Il n'était pas ignorant et savait que Malfoy était connu pour être doué avec les mots. Il savait que le Snake Lord était intelligent. Et il savait que c'était un homme qui ne faisait jamais rien sans un motif égoïste.

"Je suppose que je pourrais partir," déclara prudemment Harry. "J'ai ce que j'ai hérité de mes parents."

Malfoy secoua légèrement la tête, ses cheveux blonds retombant devant ses chauds yeux gris. Harry avait l'impression d'être brûlé vif par le regard du Snake Lord. Etait-ce cela qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on était fixé ainsi ?

Harry avait l'impression que sa peau allai fondre et avait peur que ces yeux chauds puissent sonder son âme.

"Vous êtes encore mineur, Lord Potter. Vous auriez besoin d'un protecteur. Quelqu'un qui vous prendrait sous…" Malfoy s'arrêta un moment, le regardant avec un doux sourire suggestif. "Peut être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous montrer les plaisirs de la vie. Il semble que vous en manquiez ici."

Le Green Rider recula de quelques pas, le dos au mur. Lord Malfoy marchait dans sa direction, une lueur affamée brillant dans ses yeux.

Harry haussa légèrement un sourcil. Il décida d'agir comme si de rien n'était. la dernière chose qu'il voulait fut que le Snake Lord sache combien il était nerveux. "Je me trouve suffisamment comblé par une vie simple," déclara Harry.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter plus. Lord Malfoy se rapprochait toujours.

"Vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que je vous offre, Harry"(je reste au vouvoiement même si Draco utilise le prénom d'Harry et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réellement proches)C'était la première fois que l'homme utilisait le prénom d'Harry. Cela sonnait comme une caresse. "Je veux que tu sois mon pupille. Je suis un homme riche, Harry, je pourrais te donner ce que tu veux - et je ne te refuserais rien."

"Mais à quel prix ?" répondit rapidement Harry. Il sentait son corps se réchauffer et savait qu'il rougissait à nouveau. "Je ne suis pas une chose, Snake Lord. Je ne suis pas à vendre…

Draco sourit doucement. "Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu vas rentrer dans le mur, Harry. Pourquoi recules-tu devant moi ? Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal."

Harry laissa un faible cri lui échapper alors que son dos entrait en contact avec l'un des murs de sa chambre. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malfoy."

"Mais si, apparemment," répondit alors Draco. Il n'était maintenant qu'à quelques pas d'Harry. Draco était assez proche pour lui effleurer la joue de ses longs doigts élégants.

Ce qu'il fit. Harry se tendit légèrement, souhaitant que cette sensation froide quitte sa peau. Il était le Green Rider ! Cet homme était l'un de ses deux ennemis jurés ! Il ne trahirait pas l'Ordre et ne donnerait certainement pas son corps au Snake Lord.

La situation toute entière semblait absurde. "Non," murmura-t-il, une force faiblissante dans la voix. "Je vous en supplie."

Harry était choqué - la main du Snake Lord quitta immédiatement son visage. "Penses à mon offre, Harry. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal."

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts était convaincu que Lord Draco Malfoy disait la même chose à toutes ses victimes. Harry redressa son dos et haussa les épaules.

"Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, je ne le ferais pas."

Lord Malfoy semblait réfléchir profondément. Ils tressaillirent tous deux quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Lord Malfoy !" cria un homme. "Nous l'avons trouvé ! Nous savons où les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se sont installés !"

Le sang d'Harry Potter ne fit qu'un tour.

__

salut et à la prochaine !

…

…

Vous y avez cru ? Allez, je continue.

Draco Malfoy s'éloigna un instant d'Harry, pour fixer l'homme. un élégant sourcil blond s'éleva alors qu'il étudiait le garde. "Vraiment ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? !?"

La surprise quitta rapidement la voix de Draco. Son visage commença à se fermer. Il était temps de combattre. "Rassemblez les troupes. Nous allons détruire le camp. Tous doivent être fait prisonniers. Nous DEVONS trouver le Green Rider. Tous les autres membres de ce damné Ordre sont inutiles. Sans le Rider, ils s'écrouleront."

"Oui, Milord," répondit le garde. L'homme se dépêcha pour transmettre le message à ses compagnons d'arme. Draco pensa que l'homme se sentait très important, ayant pris ses ordres du Snake Lord lui-même.

Draco fut plutôt surpris quand une main agrippa son bras.

Il se tourna pour voir Harry Potter le fixant, un air déterminé sur son jeune visage.

"Si je vous donne le Green Rider, laisserez-vous l'Ordre tranquille ?" demanda Harry. Sa voix contenait une note d'urgence.

L'intérêt de Draco était piqué.

"Vous posez une question difficile, Harry. Comment saurais-je que vous me livrez le Green Rider ? Plus important, pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de ce qui peut arriver aux membres de l'Ordre ?"

Draco se souvint des mots de Vernon Dursley plus tôt. L'homme soupçonnait que quelqu'un à l'intérieur du Manoir transmettait des informations à l'ordre. il pensait que cela venait d'un serviteur car ils avaient tendance à faire front commun avec le petit peuple.

Les informations pouvaient-elles venir de Lord Harry Potter ?

"Je veux votre parole que vous n'attaquerez pas le campement avant de dire autre chose. Si je ne réussis pas à vous donner le Green Rider, vous serez alors libre… d'attaquer" déclara Harry.

Draco sourit à Harry, un doigt retraçant doucement les contours d'une de ses joues. Le jeune homme avait une peau douce, remarqua-t-il d'un air absent.

Il était plutôt content de l'idée d'un Harry informateur. Ce nouveau développement devrait lui permettre de gagner facilement de l'influence sur Harry Potter.

"Tu as ma parole de gentleman," dit Draco calmement. C'était en fait un demi-mensonge. Draco avait bien l'intention d'attaquer le camp. Cependant, comme il se considérait comme tout sauf un gentleman, il ne manquerait pas à sa parole en agissant ainsi.

Harry acquiesça. "Je vais donc vous conduire au Green Rider."

Draco regarda fasciné le jeune homme attraper un large sac brun et en vider le contenu sur le sol.

La fascination de Lord Malfoy se changea rapidement en colère. Il regardait alors qu'un arc, des flèches et un ensemble de vêtements verts tombaient au sol. Un silence de mort régnait sur la pièce.

"Je suis le Green Rider, Malfoy" déclara Harry.

__

Cette fois, le chapitre est bien fini, promis !

Petit passage du chapitre suivant pour vous ouvrir l'appétit :

****

"Etes-vous content, maintenant ?"

Lord Draco Malfoy était tout sauf content. Il fixait le dos du délicieux Harry Potter et en frémissait presque. Ce qu'il vit le frappait.

La lumière de la lune passa par la fenêtre, éclairant les contours du dos musclé d'Harry. La peau claire - peau que Draco savait douce au toucher - était zébrée de fines lignes blanches. Des cicatrices, réalisa Draco rapidement.

__

Voilà donc la fin…mais ce n'est que pour mieux recommencer plus tard ! Donc comme je l'ai fait remarqué plus haut, prenez le temps de laisser une petite review avec votre avis, SVP.

Salut et à la prochaine !

Hi Chan


	4. information

**Pour information, j'ai commencé un groupe sur yahoo. Passez donc le voir ! **

**Merci **

**l'adresse est dans mon profil!**

**Hi-chan**


	5. soie et cicatrices

**Vous en désespériez et pourtant, votre patience à payer ! Le chapitre nouveau de The rider est arrivé ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs du retard que j'ai pris, mais disons que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.**

**Pour le disclamer, c'est le même que pour les chapitres précédents.**

**Passons vite aux reviews :**

**Latoondudesert : **j'espère que ce chapitre fera pardonner l'attente.

**Geneviève Black : **désolée, mais rapidement, tel n'a pas été le cas. Heureusement, je suis vaccinée donc même si tu m'as mordue, je n'ai pas été atteinte… et puis, on a besoin de moi pour traduire la suite, non ?

**Nee Chan et Chana : **non, non, Draco ne lui saute pas dessus… enfin pas encore…

**Clochette : **Excellent ? Tant mieux ! Voilà enfin la suite !

**Yue kero : **J'espère que tu les trouveras toujours aussi mignons !

**Zoo malfoy : **pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas quel âge a Draco. Probablement 24 ou 25 ans. Pour mon sadisme, c'est dans ma nature, que puis-je y faire ?

**Shinobu Sû, Zeynel : **suuiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

**l'ange del'apocalypse, sahada, vert émeraude : **la suite ? tout de suite !

**melantha mond : **merci de me suivre !

**lilo : **je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! rassures-toi, ce qui figureras sur mon compte yahoo ne sera que ce qui ne peut être mis sur ffnet(à savoir le MA)

N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait un traducteur heureux !

Merci, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Hi-chan

**Chapitre4**

**Soie et cicatrices**

Quel autre choix avait il ? Il devait protéger les Weasley.

Il ne permettrait à aucun membre de l'Ordre de mourir pour sa propre sécurité. Il ne valait pas un tel sacrifice.

Malfoy le détaillait des yeux, la rage s'étalant sur tout son visage. Les yeux qui avaient brillé de désir violent l'observaient maintenant froids et calculateurs. Harry dut retenir un tremblement.

Montrer une faiblesse devant Malfoy quand le Snake Lord pensait qu'il était un simple serviteur, lui permettre de voir le Green Rider chanceler en était une autre.

Harry avait grandi habitué à ses multiples facettes. Les habitants du manoir le connaissaient comme le calme et toujours en retard jeune homme au regard triste. Les memebres de l'Ordre le connaissaient comme le hardi leader sans peur.

Harry était en réalité les deux.

La voix de Draco l'arracha à ses pensées. « Je vais devoir vous arrêter, Lord Potter…»

Il y eut une pause. Harry sentit un alarmant sentiment de crainte l'envahir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas les prochains mots de Malfoy. Ses traits fins se figèrent.

« Sous ma garde. » Un sourire démoniaque de triomphe traversa le visage de Malfoy. « Vous êtes toujours mineur, vous savez. Lord Voldemort ne peut, par la loi, condamner un mineur à mort – une vie de servitude, oui, mais pas la mort. »

Malfoy s'arrêta, parcourant du regard la petite chambre d'Harry qui renifla. Lord Malfoy appréciait visiblement son humiliation. Il pouvait imaginer le Snake Lord s'auto-féliciter plus tard, peut être quand il serait seul dans une chambre de torture. Harry avait toujours eu une imagination super développée. Maintenant, il ne devait pas laisser libre court à son imagination débordante alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de son courage.

« Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de me laisser le Green Rider en échange de mes services. » La voix de Malfoy semblait désinvolte. Une lueur qui atteignit les yeux froids couleur tempête contraignit Harry à fixer le sol avant de poser à nouveau résolument ses yeux sur Malfoy.

« Allez au diable, espèce de crétin ignorant né d'une pute à deux sous et d'un stupide salopard mal baisé. » Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. « J'aurais du laisser un des Weasley vous tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. »

Dans des instants tels que celui-ci, Harry se demandait pourquoi il condamnait le meurtre. Il n'aurait pas été aussi sensible, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation.

Le Green Rider s'attendait à voir la rage de Malfoy ; ce qu'il voyait était encore plus effrayant.

Le regard de Malfoy se réchauffa. Le Snake Lord regarda Harry. C'était le regard fixe et calculateur qu'Harry avait vu porter par des hommes aux serveuses des tavernes. Les yeux de Malfoy s'arrêtèrent sur les longues jambes, son abdomen, son torse pour finir sur son visage.

« Maintenant, cher Harry, » murmura-t-il dangereusement, « je vais choisir d'oublier ce que tu as dit. Il ne faut pas que notre relation commence par une obligation de te punir jusqu'à ce que tu ne sentes plus aucune partie de ton corps. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut être pourrait-il agir comme s'il ne comprenait pas les avances de Malfoy. Il pourrait jouer à l'ignorant face au Snake Lord…

« Je suppose que cela signifie que je devrais travailler dans les cuisines ou que je serais soumis aux travaux forcés ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit utile de m'asservir… » Déclara calmement Harry.

« Il y a de nombreuses possibilités, Green Rider » lui répondit Malfoy d'un air critique. « Cependant, pour l'instant, je dois te demander de te retourner… » Malfoy dénoua le foulard en soie qu'il portait autour du cou et fit un léger mouvement, bougeant ses poignets.

Harry se tint droit, refusant catégoriquement de bouger. « Vas… au diable… espèce de… bâtard… »

Le Snake Lord eut un sourire cynique à l'encontre d'Harry. « Tu devrais être plus créatif dans tes insultes, Harry. Je crois que tu m'as déjà envoyé au diable. »

Harry entendit difficilement les mots de Malfoy car il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Si Malfoy voyait son dos, il verrait ses cicatrices. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant – et le Snake Lord encore moins qu'un autre. Harry ne les avait jamais montrées à personne. Les fines lignes blanches qui couraient sur son dos étaient une source de honte pour Harry. Elles lui rappelaient qu'il était trop faible pour arrêter son oncle.

Certaines étaient encore fraîches. Il les avait « gagnées » quelques jours auparavant après être arrivé beaucoup trop tard et avoir dérangé pendant le dîner.

Harry regarda Lord Malfoy de la peur dans les yeux. « Ne pourriez-vous pas attacher mes mains devant, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le Snake Lord eut à son crédit d'hésiter, des questions se posant clairement à lui. Puis il secoua doucement la tête. « Je ne peux faire cela, Harry. Cela serait trop facile ensuite pour toi de t'enfuir. Je sais parfaitement que tu es très intelligent. »

Aux oreilles d'Harry, la voix de Malfoy était étonnamment douce. Il refusait tout de même cependant.

« Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen… ou au moins… laissez-moi mettre ma chemise. » supplia Harry, haïssant la sonorité de sa propre voix.

Malfoy secoua à nouveau la tête. « Non, Harry. Tournes toi maintenant. Je ne te le redemanderais pas et je n'hésiterais pas à te retourner moi-même. »

Notant la réelle différence de taille entre eux, Harry sut que Malfoy était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il se tourna donc, le regard fixé sur le mur de pierre. Ses yeux étaient maintenant froids… presque autant que ceux de Malfoy.

« Êtes-vous content, maintenant ? »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Draco Malfoy était tout sauf content. Il regardait muet le dos du délicieux Harry Potter… il aurait pu être foudroyé. Ce qu'il voyait l'énervait au plus haut point.

La lumière de la lune traversant la fenêtre tombait sur le dos musclé d'Harry. Sur la peau laiteuse – peau que Draco savait très douce au toucher – courraient de longues lignes zébrées et fines. Des cicatrices, remarqua rapidement Draco. Cela ressemblait à des cicatrices faites par une sorte de fouet en cuir. Certaines étaient encore fraîches, datant d'à peine quelques jours pensa Draco. Il avait de l'expérience en tant que tortionnaire, ce qui lui permettait de juger correctement de l'âge des blessures.

Qui ferait une telle chose ?

Il était vrai, pour être honnête, que Draco avait lui-même soumis des gens à un tel traitement. Mais il ne l'avait jamais ordonné pour un mineur. Draco respectait les lois – il était impitoyable, oui, mais juste.

C'était pour cela que Lord Voldemort lui faisait confiance : il était intelligent, froid et calculateur. Bien qu'étant d'un tempérament volcanique, Draco savait toujours quel comportement adopter en fonction de chaque situation. Comme un serpent, il observait sa proie avant de l'attirer dans un piège.

Colère et torture n'étaient pas ce qui lui permettrait de piéger Harry Potter. Quand quelqu'un était privé d'amour et d'affection, raisonna Draco, les leur offrir était le meilleur moyen de le briser.

Lorsque Draco apprit l'art de la torture, il eut l'occasion de voir Lord Voldemort torturer un homme jour et nuit - suffisamment pour briser n'importe qui avait pensé Draco.

Après la séance de torture, Lord Voldemort fut incroyablement bon avec l'homme lui offrant réconfort et soin. Naturellement, l'esprit de l'homme avait été brisé. Lord Voldemort obtint le renseignement qu'il voulait. Draco n'oublia jamais cette leçon.

Draco n'avait aucune intention de briser définitivement Harry Potter. C'était peut être un criminel, mais Harry était aussi brave, intelligent et magnifique. Cela serait une joie pour Draco que de l'avoir à ses côtés et dans son lit.

Cela nécessiterait juste un peu de persuasion. Heureusement Draco n'aurait pas à torturer son Harry – Lord Dursley l'avait déjà suffisamment fait. Maintenant venait le moment d'offrir du réconfort. C'était calculateur et peut être cruel, mais c'était le moyen parfait pour rendre Harry dépendant de Draco uniquement.

De plus, Draco n'était pas au-dessus de la manipulation et de la cruauté. Cela serait facile.

Draco fixait des yeux les cicatrices, secouant légèrement la tête. C'était un tel gâchis. Il était sûr et certain qu'il n'aurait jamais ordonné que l'on fouette quelqu'un comme Harry Potter. C'était un traitement réservé aux lâches. Même Draco devait admettre qu'il admirait la bravoure du Green Rider.

« Êtes-vous content, maintenant, Malfoy ? » répéta Harry. Sa voix semblait venir d'outre tombe, presque défaite. Ses mains se joignirent dans son dos. Il attendit que Draco les lui attache.

Draco ne répondit pas mais attacha les poignets avec douceur. Il permit en même temps à ses doigts graciles d'effleurer doucement le pouls. Draco sourit quand il sentit Harry trembler. Les mains furent finalement menottées avec le foulard en soie.

« La soie ne laisse pas de traces quand on la retire. » murmura doucement Draco, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour que sa bouche soit dangereusement proche de l'oreille droite du jeune homme. « Il me semble que vous avez déjà assez de cicatrices comme ça. Je ne vous en laisserais pas plus. »

Incapable de résister à la tentation que représentait ce tendre jeune homme mystérieux, Draco plaça un baiser chaud sur la peau douce juste en dessous de l'oreille d'Harry. Sa langue balaya la zone tendre, se mouvant avec langueur.

Il s'arrêta assez rapidement, soufflant doucement sur la peau sensibilisée. Il pouvait sentir Harry trembler et sourit. Le jeune homme était plutôt sensible.

« Je m'occuperai de votre oncle, Green Rider. Il est illégal d'après les lois de Lord Voldemort d'infliger de tels traitements à un mineur. » Draco se redressa et posa ses mains tièdes sur les épaules d'Harry puis avec un mouvement doux, il lui faire volte-face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Je pense que vous comprenez réellement maintenant à quel type de servitude vous serez soumis, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Harry avait l'air confus. « Il me semble que vous avez totalement perdu l'esprit, Lord Malfoy. Je suis le Green Rider, vous savez. J'étais parfaitement prêt à mourir. »

Draco eut un sourire montrant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. « Parfois, Harry, la vie est la pire des punitions. »

Voilà donc la fin du chapitre 4. J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que les chapitres précédents. L'auteur tenait à préciser que c'était la première fois qu'elle écrivait une scène entre deux hommes.

A suivre dans les chapitres suivants : Plus de slash et un peu de Ginny / Neville.

Pour me faire pardonner du très long délai qu'il y a eu entre le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4, voilà un avant goût du chapitre 5 titré : **Intrigue**

_**« Vous serez autorisé à dire au revoir à votre famille en bas, » déclara doucement Draco. « Bien que je doute que vous aurez beaucoup à leur dire. »**_

_**Harry s'arrêta un moment. En fait, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait dire. « Pouvez-vous voir si le vieux Dobby est là ? Je sais que vous n'aimez probablement par frayer avec les serviteurs, mais il a été un bon ami pour moi. »**_

_**Des yeux couleur tempête regardaient Harry presque chaleureusement. « Bien sûr. »Il y eut une pause. Harry retint sa respiration.**_

_**« Je ne suis pas un homme bon, Harry, » commença Draco. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup des qualités que tu dois admirer chez quelqu'un. Je ne me risquerais pas à agir comme tu le fais. J'ai découvert qu'il était bien mieux d'être du côté du pouvoir plutôt que d'agir imprudemment. Je suis calculateur. Tu es effronté sous tes dehors de braverie… »**_

_**Le Snake Lord s'arrêta. « Malgré tout ça, je veux que tu comprennes combien cela peut être… plaisant… pour toi. » Un large sourire traversa les lèvres de Draco.**_

_**Harry se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.**_

N'oubliez pas s'il vous plaît de me laisser une review, cela m'encourage à traduire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, ou à poser des questions auxquelles je répondrais du mieux possible.

A venir dans mes traductions et histoires (pas avant deux semaines malheureusement): la suite de Wieso tut es dann so weh, le chapitre 1 de Paradis d'un gangster et bien évidemment la partie MA de Coupure de courant par mail aux personnes qui l'ont demandé dans une review et d'ailleurs à ce sujet : Marine Malefoy ton adresse est incomplète donc il faudrait que tu me la redonnes pour que je puisse t'envoyer le chapitre.

A très bientôt j'espère.

**Votre tout dévouée Hi-chan**


	6. intrigue

**The**** Rider**

Disclamer abrégé:_ Rien n'est à moi que ça soit les personnages(**ils sont à JK Rowling**)ou l'histoire(qui est à** Jennyfer Butterfly Girl**),seulement la traduction…_

_Pour comprendre : j'ai conservé les noms d'origine des personnages et je n'ai pas changé les "titres" qu'ils ont dans l'histoire ainsi, Malfoy est le Snake Lord et Harry Potter le Green Rider_.

Je m'excuse pour les divers retards et autres problèmes rencontrés pour la suite de la traduction de cette fic. Comme j'ai commencé à l'annoncer dans le dernier chapitre d'une autre de mes traductions (Interaction chimiques), à partir du moment où j'aurais réussi à mettre à jour toutes mes histoires (excepté Cycle du tisseur de rêves qui va me prendre plus de temps que prévu), c'est le nombre de reviews qu'aura eu chaque dernier chapitre sorti qui déterminera quelle histoire sera continuée en priorité. Ainsi, lorsque j'aurais traduit le chapitre suivant de Necessary affection (que vous trouverez dans le profil d'Alexiel. V) ainsi que A wish that will come true et Wieso tut es dann so weh, c'est l'histoire dont le dernier chapitre aura eu le plus de succès qui sera mise à jour… Bah oui, il faut bien faire un choix, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je devrais sauf exception pouvoir sortir environ un chapitre toutes les semaines, pour le reste, à vous de déterminer l'histoire dont vous voulez connaître la suite en priorité.

De plus, théoriquement, une surprise devrait « arriver » aux alentours du 16 juillet pour fêter la sortie du volume 6 d'Harry Potter.

Petite pub soit dit en passant : Si vous avez le temps, passez donc faire un tour sur mon groupe yahoo (l'adresse est dans mon profil), il y quelques illustrations et fonds d'écran sur l'univers d'HP qui y sont disponibles et peut être aussi quand j'aurais le temps, des traductions de mangas shonen ai (tels Zeus et Gorgeous carat de You Higuri) ou même yaoi (Tokyo renaikittan)

Bref, arrêtons les digressions et passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Vert emeraude : Rassures toi, Vernon va s'en prendre plein la figure, mais pas tout de suite donc je n'en dis pas plus.

Crystal d'avalon : je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Sahada: Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est que Harry va essayer de résister et même de s'échapper.

Nee Chan et Chana : Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer, mais je vous garantis qu'il y aura un passage pour le moins déplaisant… vous aurez peut être alors envie de m'étrangler à moins que je décide pour une fois de ne pas être sadique et de mettre deux chapitres d'un coup… Quoique… finalement, j'aime bien être sadique donc tout dépendra de mes envies lorsque j'en serai à la traduction des dits chapitres ! Et puis, les tendances au sadisme ne sont elles pas Serpentariennes ?

Ichy-chan : Finalement, voici le chapitre suivant de The Rider, alors, heureuse ?

Yuki-chan : Un changement d'avis ? Eh bien en voilà un ! Cependant, je dois dire que c'est le nombre de reviews laissées pour chaque chapitre de mes histoires et traductions qui détermine quelle histoire je mets à jour : il faut me comprendre, à quoi cela servirait de continuer quelque chose qui ne rencontre pas ou peu de succès ?

Jessy : Rassurée ? la fic n'est pas suspendue !

La Rose de Minuit : Ne t'inquiète pas, tes remarques n'ont pas été mal prises, mais comme j'ai plusieurs fics en cours, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de décider laquelle updater et c'est donc sur le nombre de reviews que je me base. Ceci dit, à l'époque où j'ai dit qu'elle était suspendue, j'avais divers problèmes qui faisaient que je ne savais vraiment pas comment réussir à gérer mon temps… M'enfin j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre à sa juste valeur.

l'ange de l'apocalypse : Et hop ! Une suite ! c'est un miracle, non ?

_Dernière petite remarque avant que je vous laisse à votre lecture, les numéros apparaissant en gras entre parenthèses sont des notes qu'il vous faudra aller voir à la fin et qui expliquent pourquoi telle traduction a été choisie et non pas telle autre._

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et à très bientôt !_

_Votre tout dévoué serviteur, Hi-chan_

**chapitre 5 : Intrigue**

Alors que les mots que Malfoy venait de prononcer tournaient toujours dans sa tête **(1)**, Harry fut escorté jusqu'en bas des escaliers de la tour où se situait sa chambre. Bien que ses mains fussent menottées, il gardait la tête haute.

Il avait volontairement voulu se sacrifier pour sauver l'Ordre. La mort n'était pas pour lui un si grand sacrifice. Entre ses activités en tant que membre de l'Ordre et les mauvais traitements qu'il recevait de son oncle, la mort avait toujours été présente dans son esprit.

Il avait appris à s'y habituer au bout de longues années. C'était devenu quelque chose de normal, comme une seconde nature. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un jour capturé et exécuté par le connard qui tenait ses liens ou par Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Il semblait, cependant, que Malfoy ait une autre idée en tête. Ses plans pouvaient s'avérer autrement plus dangereux que la Mort elle-même, décida le Green Rider.

A la première mention de l'esclavage **(2)**, Harry avait d'abord pensé qu'il serait condamné à des travaux forcés **(3)**. Mais ce n'était pas ce que lui avait révélé Malfoy. Harry pensait que Malfoy ne ferait que le violer. Quelque part dans sa tête, il espérait que cela se passerait ainsi. Harry pouvait surmonter les mauvais traitements ainsi que le fait d'être négligé **(4)** . Rien de tout cela n'était nouveau pour lui et il savait parfaitement comment y faire face. La gentillesse était quelque chose de radicalement différent.

Le souvenir des mains douces de Malfoy sur ses poignets, des faibles murmures au creux de son oreille et le baiser surprenant sur la peau lui revenaient à l'esprit. Harry pouvait encore sentir Malfoy, les relents de fire whisky dans son haleine et l'odeur légèrement musquée du savon de luxe que Malfoy devait utiliser. Il avait honte de s'avouer qu'il trouvait cette senteur tentatrice.

Harry essaya de haïr Malfoy en se rappelant que ce savon si cher avait probablement été acheté par les impôts exorbitants qu'il prélevait sur les paysans exsangues au nom de Lord Voldemort. Mais cela n'aidait malheureusement pas.

Malfoy s'arrêta. A cause de la proximité, Harry fut lui aussi obligé de s'arrêter.

« Vous serez autorisé à dire adieu **(5)** à votre famille une fois en bas. » déclara doucement Malfoy. « Cependant, je doute que vous ayez beaucoup à leur dire. »

Harry s'arrêta un moment. En fait, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait dire. « Pouvez vous demander à ce que le vieux Dobby soit là ? Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les serviteurs, mais il a toujours été un très bon ami pour moi. »

Des yeux bleu tempête presque chauds fixèrent Harry. « Bien sûr. » Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Harry retint sa respiration **(4)**.

« Je ne suis pas un homme bon, Harry, » commença Malfoy « Je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup des caractéristiques que vous admirez chez les autres. Je ne risquerais jamais ma vie comme vous le faîtes. J'estime qu'il est moins dangereux de travailler pour le pouvoir en place que contre lui. J'ai un esprit calculateur. Vous êtes effronté sous des dehors de bravoure… »

Le Snake Lord s'arrêta. « Malgré tout, je veux que vous compreniez combien cela peut être… agréable… pour vous. » Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

Harry se demanda ce que cela signifiait exactement. Malfoy fit un pas en avant. De brillants yeux émeraudes s'élargirent comme des soucoupes alors que Malfoy se rapprochait toujours plus, couvrant la distance qui les séparaient de quelques pas gracieux. Des yeux aux couleurs du ciel étaient posés sur Harry. Il remarqua vaguement que Malfoy observait sa bouche comme un homme affamé observait un bon repas. Harry sentit brusquement les lèvres de Lord Malfoy être doucement pressées contre les siennes. Sur le moment, choqué, il fut incapable de réagir. La langue de Malfoy caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure, demandant instamment l'entrée de la bouche d'Harry. Le Green Rider eut un bref soupir de capitulation et il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Draco Malfoy répondit à l'invitation **(6)**.

Le baiser devint alors encore plus passionné. Harry sentit que Malfoy encerclait sa taille de ses bras musclés. Il avait la tête qui reposait contre un torse musclé. Des mèches des cheveux soyeux de Malfoy effleuraient sa joue.

Les langues se battaient pour la dominance, dansant dans un ballet passionné. Les mains de Lord Malfoy couraient le long du dos d'Harry dans un geste rassurant.

Cela fut finit, dans l'esprit d'Harry, aussi vite que cela avait commencé. Harry sut qu'il rougissait car il sentait que sa peau était inhabituellement chaude. Malfoy sourit.

« Très inexpérimenté, n'est ce pas ? » remarqua-t-il. « Mais en même temps très passionné. Cela sera certainement très agréable… » Malfoy savait vraiment comment faire réagir un homme. Harry avait presque fondu sous la bouche expérimentée. Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais causé une telle réaction en lui. Les baisers avec Ginny avaient toujours été chastes, purs. Ceux de Malfoy sentaient le péché, la luxure. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le mur. « Vous me permettrez de dire adieu **(5)** au vieux Dobby ? » Changer de sujet semblait pour Harry le mieux à faire.

Malfoy fit un doux sourire à Harry. « Bien sûr, Harry. »

Rien d'autre ne fut dit entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la salle commune.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dobby savait que quelque chose de ce genre arriverait un jour. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Harry Potter, pieds nus et sans chemise, fut escorté **(7)** dans la salle commune par le Snake Lord. A la demande d'Harry, Les Dursley n'étaient pas présents. Dobby pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il avait toujours détesté la façon dont l'homme brutal et sa femme ignoble traitaient le Green Rider. Harry méritait beaucoup mieux.

Harry leva les yeux vers Dobby et eut un sourire triste **(8)**. Dobby sentit son cœur se briser. Il semblait qu'Harry Potter n'aurait jamais le bonheur qu'il méritait. La plus gentille personne que Dobby ait jamais connue était maintenant prisonnière d'un enfoiré réputé pour la créativité de ses tortures.

Tous en avait entendu parlé, même les serviteurs. Lord Draco Malfoy était l'incarnation vivante d'un cauchemar, avait il entendu dire.

Dobby essaya de ne pas pleurer. Le petit homme rabougris connaissait Lord Harry Potter depuis trois ans. Le jeune homme déjà très brave l'avait sauvé d'un feu important **(9)**. Les hommes de Malfoy avaient eux-mêmes allumé le feu afin de donner une leçon aux paysans **(4)**. Dobby tremblait d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui au souvenir du nombre de personnes qui étaient mortes dans l'incendie **(1)**. Lui avait cependant été épargné grâce à Harry Potter. Depuis, Dobby était entièrement dévoué à Harry et à lui seul. C'était une dette de vie, avait il dit une fois à l'adolescent aux yeux verts, et une dette de vie ne pouvait être remboursée que par une vie de servitude.

« Bonjour, Dobby. » murmura doucement Harry.

« Dobby est désolé que le bon Harry Potter finisse ainsi. » répondit le vieil homme attristé **(10)**.

Harry sourit. « Ce n'est pas si mal, Dobby. Malfoy a accepté de laisser le Campement de l'Ordre tranquille en échange de ma capture. »

Aucune parole supplémentaire n'eut besoin d'être prononcée. Dobby savait qu'Harry Potter était brave et altruiste. Il savait que dans une telle situation Harry Potter n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier.

Le fait de savoir ça n'empêcha pas Dobby de regarder d'un air furieux le Snake Lord. « Si Dobby entend qu'Harry Potter a été blessé, Dobby fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le sauver. »

Le Snake Lord haussa simplement un sourcil à la menace voilée. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser Lord Potter. »

Harry les interrompit. « Dobby, ce n'est pas important, maintenant. Crois moi… c'est juste… que… » Harry s'arrêta un instant. « Si ma mère me voyait maintenant, je me demande ce qu'elle penserait. »

Même le Snake Lord si intelligent ne put comprendre la tension qui apparut sur le visage de Dobby. « Oui, Harry Potter. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait fière. »

Harry acquiesça et Dobby quitta la pièce rapidement et en silence. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville Longbottom fut le premier à voir Dobby faire irruption dans le campement de l'Ordre. Hermione Granger dormait déjà. Mundungus Fletcher était rentré dans sa tente depuis plusieurs heures **(11)**. Les Weasley étaient chacuns allés se coucher au fur et à mesure, Ginny étant restée le plus longtemps. Nymphodora Tonks avait été la dernière à aller se coucher. Neville était maintenant le seul près du feu.

Il se leva dès qu'il vit le vieil homme. Connaissant l'état affaibli de Dobby, Neville était surpris qu'il ait réussi à rejoindre le campement profondément enfoui dans la forêt **(12)**.

« Neville Longbottom, sir ! » pleurait Dobby. « Sir ! Harry Potter a été capturé, sir. Il a donné le code, sir ! Lord Draco Malfoy SAIT ! »

Neville courut afin d'arrêter Dobby. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Le Snake Lord tenait Harry ? Le campement était découvert ? Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Dobby, obligeant le vieux serviteur à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Que s'est il passé, Dobby ? » demanda le guérisseur. « Parle vite ! Je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de temps. »

« Harry Potter a vu Dobby, sir! Il avait les mains liées avec le foulard du Snake Lord. Il a prononcé le CODE sir! Il a dit les mots à propos de sa mère ! Ces mots qui signifiaient que nous devions partir MAINTENANT » La respiration de Dobby était saccadée. Neville se demanda d'un air absent s'il devait aller chercher une décoction d'herbes calmantes dans sa réserve.

Cette pensée fut vite écartée. Neville lui-même se sentait malade. Comment pouvaient ils avoir eu Harry ?

Tous dans l'Ordre savaient que la position d'Harry était la plus dangereuse. Il était la figure emblématique de l'Ordre **(13)**. Il était aussi obligé de rester à Dursley Manor avec son détestable oncle. Neville soupira puis secoua la tête.

« Va réveiller Tonks et Fletcher. Je m'occupe d'Hermione Granger et des Weasley. Nous devons partir. » Il s'arrêta un moment puis tapota l'épaule de Dobby.

« Tu vas devoir venir avec nous, toi aussi. Je doute que tu sois sauf à Dursley Manor. Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby. Nous récupérerons Harry ! »

Neville tourna rapidement le dos à Dobby et courut vers la tente de Ginny Weasley. Il essaya de se dire qu'il venait la prévenir la première car elle était la plus proche mais il ne pouvait pas se duper lui-même.

Il allait la voir en premier car, dans l'esprit de Neville, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Fin du chapitre !_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1)**ici, la phrase a été tournée un peu différemment de la phrase en anglais, mais la tournure me semblait meilleure ainsi.

**(2)**ici, j'avais le choix entre servitude et esclavage, mais vu l'époque et le contexte, j'ai préféré utiliser le mot esclavage.

**(3)**c'est la traduction la plus vraisemblable qui me venait à l'esprit pour le mot _hard labor_.

**(4)** afin d'éviter des lourdeurs de style, j'ai fusionné deux phrases en une seule.

**(5)**le mot _good__ bye_ a été ici traduit pas adieu car Harry ne sait pas s'il pourra un jour revoir Dobby.

**(6)**j'ai préféré traduire _took_ par répondit que par prit.

**(7)** on parle rarement d'accompagner un prisonnier mais plutôt de l'escorter, surtout quand on vient de l'arrêter.

**(8)**triste est un mot que j'ai rajouté par rapport à la version originale de la fic mais il m'a semblé que cela aidait à se mettre dans l'ambiance… et puis il faut bien comprendre qu'il vient de se sacrifier pour sauver l'Ordre.

**(9)** j'ai utilisé cette tournure de phrase et non la traduction littérale afin de marquer un certaine évolution dans le temps. De plus, dans la fic en anglais, il était question d'un_ nasty fire_ ce qui ne voudrait pas dire grand-chose en français : on ne parle pas d'un mauvais feu ou d'un feu désagréable…

**(10)**dans la version originale, il n'est censé que répondre doucement, mais afin d'éviter de faire une répétition avec la phrase précédente et afin de transmettre les sentiments du vieil homme j'ai traduit ainsi.

**(11)** ici, la phrase a été un peu raccourcie afin d'éviter des lourdeurs.

**(12)**la traduction littérale aurait été _qu'il ait fait le voyage_ mais j'ai préféré mettre une tournure que j'estimais plus adaptée.

**(13)**j'aurais pu traduire par le visage public, mais cela ne me plaisait pas.

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire la moindre remarque ! Soi dit en passant, estimez vous que les notes explicatives de traduction que j'ai placées à la fin soient utiles à quelque chose ? Dites le moi, s'il vous plaît car c'est pour savoir si cela vaut le coup ou non de faire la même chose pour les chapitres suivants !_

_Sinon pour que vous le sachiez, le prochain chapitre qui sera traduit sera le chapitre 22 de Necessary Affection._

_N'oubliez pas que plus un chapitre reçoit de reviews, plus il sera en bonne place dans l'ordre des traductions à faire après la mise à jour des trois fics évoquées dans l'introduction ! _

_Et puis, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des commentaires sur son travail. J'accepte toutes les reviews, même celles de quelques mots ainsi que les critiques ! (ceci dit, heureusement, je n'en ai eu qu'une fois jusqu'à maintenant…)_

_A très bientôt j'espère !_

_Hi-chan_

_(et si vous voulez, passez donc faire un tour sur mon groupe yahoo, ça fait plaisir et vous y trouverez les NC 17 ou MA qui sont impubliables sur FFnet)_

****

**_A part ça, vous avez été sages ?_**

****

**_M'enfin, c'est pas mes affaires…_**

****

**_Juste un petit cadeau pour vous faire patienter : Un extrait du chapitre 6 Dans l'obscurité (prière de ne pas tordre le cou du traducteur, vous en aurez besoin si vous voulez avoir la suite !)_**

****

_« Tu as vraiment peur de moi, n'est ce pas ? » Il y avait une légère note d'amusement dans le murmure de Malfoy. « Tu crois réellement que je vais quoi, Harry ? Te violer ? »_

_Un doux rire échappa de ses lèvres. « Je peux être cruel, mais je préfère largement que mes partenaires soient consentants. »_

_…_

_« J'ai entendu parler de vos… goûts… Malfoy. Je sais que vous torturez le gens pour le plaisir. Ils disent que vous êtes un sadique. »_

_…_

_Lord Draco Malfoy se demanda quelle absurdité l'avait conduit à la situation présente – tenir Harry Potter dans ses bras._

_Le splendide jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dormait confortablement au creux de ses bras. Draco fit courir une main dans les cheveux couleur d'ébène qui étaient emmêlés, se faisant dans sa tête une note d'offrir une coupe de cheveux correcte au jeune homme._

_Se penchant en avant, Draco embrassa doucement le jeune homme quine fit que frémir. Draco se mit à sourire, ce qu'il, en tant que Snake Lord, ne faisait que rarement._

_Les doigts élégants de Draco glissèrent le long de la joue d'Harry, s'étonnant de sa finesse._

_…_

_Son désir pour Harry allait au-delà de la simple possession, cependant. Il voulait que le jeune homme en profite lui aussi. Il voulait le gâter. Il voulait voir comment seraient les yeux émeraudes d'Harry s'ils ne reflétaient pas le stress et les soucis de sa vie. Il voulait entendre les petits cris de passion sortir des lèvres qu'il savait douces et accueillantes._

_Il ne voulait rien montrer à Harry d'autre que le plaisir qu'apportait le sexe. En vérité, il voulait Harry. _

****


	7. dans l'obscurité

**The Rider : Chapitre 6**

**Surprise ! Je n'avais pas prévu de poster ce chapitre aussi tôt, mais, devant vous faire attendre après jusqu'au 16 septembre environ, j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce petit chapitre afin de vous faire patienter un peu.**

**Comme vous le savez peut-être, la nouvelle politique de FFnet est de ne pas autoriser les RARs. Trouvant cela injuste, certains font circuler une pétition, ce en quoi je suis tout à fait d'accord car pourquoi supprimer l'un des seuls moyens de répondre à ses lecteurs ? Afin de ne pénaliser aucun de mes reviewers** (eh oui, je tiens à vous et à vos encouragements et remarques),** j'ai** **décidé, pour toutes mes fics après ce chapitre** (où je réponds pour la dernière fois aux reviews directement allez donc voir à la fin du chapitre),** de répondre personnellement par mail à chaque review qui me sera laissée** (donc n'oubliez pas d'indiquer votre adresse directement dans la review en mettant bien des espaces comme ci contre : xxxxxx . xxxxx xxxxx . fr car sinon, l'adresse n'apparaît pas) **et de mettre régulièrement sur mon groupe yahoo** (adresse dans mon profil) **l'ensemble des réponses classées par histoire et par chapitre en attendant une meilleure solution.**

Disclamer abrégé:_ Rien n'est à moi que ça soit les personnages(**ils sont à JK Rowling**)ou l'histoire(qui est à** Jennyfer Butterfly Girl**),seulement la traduction…_

_Pour comprendre : j'ai conservé les noms d'origine des personnages et je n'ai pas changé les "titres" qu'ils ont dans l'histoire ainsi, Malfoy est le Snake Lord et Harry Potter le Green Rider_.

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une review marque de votre passage ! (Lorsqu'il y a peu de reviews, l'attente pour le chapitre suivant sera d'autant plus longue…) _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Hi-chan_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 6 : Dans l'obscurité**

Lord Harry Potter aussi connu sous le nom de Green Rider était surpris que Malfoy le laisse voyager dans le carrosse.

En tant que prisonnier, Harry s'était attendu à être attaché derrière, peut être même traîné. Il aurait pensé au minimum être juché sur un cheval. La nuit était fraîche et il n'avait pas de chemise. Cependant, cela était normal pour un prisonnier. Mais ce fait ne semblait pas déranger le Snake Lord.

Harry savait que l'Ordre était en sécurité – l'avertissement qu'il avait transmis grâce à Dobby en aurait prévenu ses Membres. Le Green Rider n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Malfoy. S'il prenait en compte la réputation de Malfoy, il était difficile de croire à sa promesse de ne pas toucher à l'Ordre. Harry ne croirait probablement pas Malfoy si celui-ci lui disait que le ciel était bleu…

Naturellement donc, Harry avait prévu un plan de rechange. On ne devenait pas le Green Rider sans utiliser son intelligence.

Harry sommeillait doucement, maintenant. L'intérieur du carrosse était chaud. Les banquettes étaient en velours violet foncé. Avec les rideaux fermés pour bloquer la lumière de la lune, le carrosse de Malfoy était étonnamment sombre et confortable.

Dans le carrosse, il y avait deux banquettes. Harry était assis face à Malfoy, la tête penchée vers la fenêtre. En vérité, le Green Rider dormait mal depuis plusieurs semaines. Les mouvements réguliers du carrosse et l'intérieur en velours l'emmenaient doucement vers le sommeil.

Malfoy n'avait rien dit à Harry qui pouvait difficilement distinguer la silhouette devant lui – stricte et puissante. A côté de Malfoy, Harry se sentait nu, faible et minuscule. Il se savait pieds nus, sans chemise, effrayé et déguenillé. Il savait exactement de quoi il avait l'air. Il ne voulait pas porter une atteinte définitive à sa dignité en s'endormant devant son ennemi. Harry secoua la tête, des mèches de cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux. Il se devait de rester éveillé. Le jeune homme essaya de penser à différents moyens de s'évader – des actes désespérés tels que se jeter du carrosse ou se déguiser en servante et quitter ainsi Malfoy Manor.

Il remarqua difficilement une douce couverture être posée sur lui. Il fut bordé par des mains très prudentes. Il entendit une voix douce.

« Tu as besoin de dormir, Harry, » murmura Lord Malfoy. « Nous n'arriverons pas à Malfoy Manor avant tard demain soir. Tu devras alors remplir tes devoirs. »

Harry tressaillit, presque involontairement, à la mention de ses devoirs. Il semblait que Malfoy prenait un plaisir certain à lui rappeler la perte inévitable de sa virginité.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, se raisonna Harry. Il n'avait pas avoué son inexpérience à Malfoy, et ne comptait pas le faire. Afin de rester sain d'esprit, Harry savait qu'il devait garder une certaine distance entre lui et son geôlier.

Il ne devait pas faiblir maintenant. Trop de personnes dépendait de lui et de sa force.

Mais, pourtant, la couverture était douce et il était fatigué. Les mots que Malfoy prononçaient étaient gentils. Harry laissa échapper un faible soupir.

« Je ne peux pas, Malfoy, » murmura-t-il faiblement. Harry détesta le son de sa propre voix. Elle sonnait fatiguée, usée et suppliante. Il ne voulait pas supplier. Il refusait que Malfoy puisse voir une faiblesse en lui. Il ne fallait pas que Malfoy puisse le connaître.

Aucun de ses amis ne le connaissait réellement. Pourquoi donnerait-il ce privilège à un étranger ?

Il entendit un doux rire. Malgré l'obscurité, il put voir une main s'avancer et caresser son visage. Puis la main recula et Harry retint son souffle. Malfoy fit ensuite courir son pouce sur les lèvres d'Harry.

A cause de l'obscurité, c'était comme une main invisible et Harry pouvait profiter des effleurements sans vraiment savoir s'il détestait ou non ce que les mains lui faisaient.

« Tu as vraiment peur de moi, n'est ce pas ? » Il y avait une légère note d'amusement dans le murmure de Malfoy. « Tu crois réellement que je vais quoi, Harry ? Te violer ? »

Un doux rire échappa de ses lèvres. « Je peux être cruel, mais je préfère largement que mes partenaires soient consentants. »

« Je ne suis ni consentant ni effrayé, » déclara Harry dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

Harry sentit quelqu'un s'installer à côté de lui. La chaleur d'un corps humain près du sien fit que le Green Rider se crispa. Malfoy l'obligea à se relaxer en faisant courir doucement ses doigts à travers les cheveux noirs.

« Shhh…… Shhh… » fut murmuré à son oreille. « Dors, maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas, » la voix d'Harry était faible et hachée, luttant difficilement contre le sommeil. « J'ai entendu parler de vos… goûts… Malfoy. Je sais que vous torturez le gens pour le plaisir. Ils disent que vous êtes un sadique. »

Malfoy ricana sombrement. « Pas avec toi… » Il s'arrêta un instant, replaçant gentiment une mèche d'Harry en place avant de se remettre à caresser ses cheveux. « Dors, Harry. »

Le fait d'avoir un autre corps chaud si près du sien était totalement étranger à Harry. Il se rappela de rapides étreintes des Weasleys, quelques baisers de Ginny. Des gens lui avaient déjà montré de l'affection, mais personne ne l'avait jamais réellement tenu dans ses bras. Grâce à l'obscurité, Harry put se faire croire à lui-même que les gestes presque amoureux, dont jamais personne n'avait fait preuve envers lui, n'étaient pas faits par quelqu'un que tout le monde appelait le Snake Lord.

Et il s'endormit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pendant qu'Harry dormait dans le carrosse de son ennemi, Hermione Granger pensait à sa situation actuelle.

Elle marchait dans le noir à côté de Ron Weasley. Ils avaient été envoyés chercher un nouveau lieu de campement. A cause de ses aventures récentes, Molly avait pensé qu'Hermione connaîtrait la forêt correctement. Cela s'avéra vrai. Ron était venu avec elle car il savait se déplacer rapidement.

« Un pour chercher, un pour protéger, » déclara sagement Molly avant d'envoyer son fils et le tout nouveau Membre de l'Ordre dans la forêt sauvage.

Tout les autres attendaient à l'abri dans une grotte. C'était un endroit désolé et Hermione avait eu du mal à les y laisser, surtout avec le choc de la capture d'Harry Potter.

Avant leur départ, Dobby avait raconté à tous comment Harry s'était sacrifié pour l'Ordre. Arthur Weasley avait secoué la tête, Molly crié et Ginny pleuré. Ron était prêt à se battre contre le Snake Lord en personne. Fred et Georges avaient souhaité avoir tué le Snake Lord lorsqu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Tonks prévoyait une revanche. Fletcher paraissait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

Hermione n'avait pas su comment réagir.

Bien qu'elle soit nouvelle dans l'Ordre, Hermione croyait profondément en leur Cause. Elle admirait aussi Harry Potter. Tout le monde racontait des histoires sur le Green Rider.

En bref, c'était leur héros. Et maintenant, ils le perdaient.

Les hommes de Malfoy ne trouveraient que les restes d'un campement abandonné. C'était une faible victoire du Green Rider. Malfoy serait livide quand il apprendrait qu'il avait, une fois de plus, été devancé par le Green Rider. Ce salopard de Snake Lord n'aurait pas capturé Harry Potter pendant ce temps que cela aurait été amusant.

Ron Weasley rompit le silence de leur marche.

« Une vie plutôt intéressante, n'est ce pas, Hermione ? » dit-il doucement. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrons faire sans Harry… »

Hermione observa Ron malgré l'obscurité. Elle pouvait difficilement voir son visage, mais était réconfortée par le simple fait de savoir qu'il était là.

« L'Ordre survivra. De plus, Harry est intelligent, non ? Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera un moyen de s'échapper de Malfoy Manor avant qu'on puisse trouver un moyen d'y rentrer. Nous le reverrons, ne t'inquiète pas… » Hermione espérait paraître plus convaincante qu'elle ne se sentait.

Elle entendit Ron soupirer dans l'obscurité. « Je sais. C'est juste que… je souhaiterais que cette guerre soit finie. »

Hermione sourit bien qu'elle sut que Ron ne pouvait pas le voir, « Nous y mettrons fin, tu verras. »

Hermione sentit ses mains effleurer Ron. Elle les tendit, Ron faisant pareil. Ils tapèrent des mains.

Ils reprirent leur chemin dans l'obscurité main dans la main.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville Longbottom regardait Ginny pleurer. Son Harry était parti, se lamentait-elle. Il lui avait été enlevé par ce bâtard de Snake Lord, disait-elle.

Après un hochement de tête approbateur de la part de Molly Weasley, Neville serra Ginny dans ses bras.

« Nous le trouverons, » murmura-t-il doucement. Ginny pleurait toujours, mais elle accepta le réconfort que lui apportait Neville qui se demandait s'il viendrait toujours uniquement en deuxième pour elle.

La tête de Ginny reposant contre son épaule, Neville se demandait si elle souhaitait qu'il soit Harry et ses bras entouraient la beauté en pleurs, la réconfortant doucement.

« Il nous retrouvera, Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il, les lèvres contre les cheveux roux flamboyant de Ginny en un chaste baiser. Ginny ne le remarqua pas.

Elle était maintenant effondrée. Elle ne remarquerait rien de ce que Neville faisait pour elle. Pas qu'elle le remarque en temps normal. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Harry Potter.

Neville se demanda si Ginny pleurerait ainsi pour lui. Il en doutait.

Cette pensée fut suffisante pour faire exploser son cœur brisé.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Draco Malfoy se demanda quelle absurdité l'avait conduit à la situation présente – tenir Harry Potter dans ses bras.

Le splendide jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dormait confortablement au creux de ses bras. Draco fit courir une main dans les cheveux couleur d'ébène qui étaient emmêlés, se faisant dans sa tête une note d'offrir une coupe de cheveux correcte au jeune homme.

Se penchant en avant, Draco embrassa doucement le jeune homme quine fit que frémir. Draco se mit à sourire, ce qu'il, en tant que Snake Lord, ne faisait que rarement.

Les doigts élégants de Draco glissèrent le long de la joue d'Harry, s'étonnant de sa finesse. Draco se fit une autre note mentale – procurer à Harry un petit-déjeuner nourrissant et un maximum de douceurs. (sucreries)

Les mots du jeune homme le hantaient. Il se demandait où Harry avait bien pu entendre parler de ses goûts… « particuliers ».

Draco ne déniait pas le fait qu'il était un peu sadique. Il aimait beaucoup jouer à des jeux de puissance avec ses victimes. Il admettrait même qu'il appréciait le sexe brutal.

Cependant, il ne comptait en aucun cas se montrer brutal avec Harry Potter. A moins, bien évidemment, qu'Harry ne le demande.

Blesser Harry Potter n'était pas la chose à faire. La gentillesse serait le meilleur moyen de briser le Green Rider. Les cicatrices qui marquaient son dos prouvaient qu'il savait faire face aux abus et à la violence. La douceur le briserait. De douces caresses pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour permettraient à Draco de soumettre le jeune homme à sa volonté.

Cependant son désir pour Harry allait au-delà de la simple possession. Il voulait que le jeune homme en profite lui aussi. Il voulait le gâter. Il voulait voir comment seraient les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'ils ne reflétaient pas le stress et les soucis de sa vie. Il voulait entendre les petits cris de passion sortir des lèvres qu'il savait douces et accueillantes.

Il ne voulait rien montrer à Harry d'autre que le plaisir qu'apportait le sexe. En vérité, il voulait Harry.

Draco regarda Harry s'étirer. Il faisait encore sombre dans le carrosse et Draco ne pouvait donc pas voir les brillants yeux émeraude. Il sentit cependant la vie revenir dans le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il entendit le faible bâillement d'Harry.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Malfoy ? » la voix d'Harry était lourde de sommeil. Draco se demanda comment serait la voix du jeune homme après l'amour. Il imagina que le ton de la voix serait semblable.

« Parce que je le peux, » répondit-il simplement. Harry n'avait pas besoin de connaître ses vraies raisons, celles-ci pourraient attendre.

Harry soupira et essaye de se redresser. Malfoy le tint fermement en place.

« Tu as besoin de te reposer, » murmura le Snake Lord. « Demain sera fatiguant pour toi. Le plus reposé tu sera, le plus facile les choses seront… »

« Je ne peux pas coucher avec vous, Malfoy, » dit faiblement Harry. Malfoy sentit le corps du Green Rider se crisper. Il caressa gentiment la tête du jeune homme. Harry se calma considérablement.

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Harry, » lui souffla Draco. Il plaça un doux baiser sur le cou offert, puis un autre sur la tempe, le dernier baiser fut chastement déposé sur les lèvres. Harry frémit de plaisir.

Draco se mit à sourire lorsqu'il réalisa combien les baisers détendaient le jeune homme. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, » répéta Draco.

« Je… heu… je… » bégaya Harry. Cela amusa Draco : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Green Rider à court de mots. A moins, bien sûr, qu'il ne soit en train d'essayer de répondre aux tendres gestes de Draco Malfoy.

Harry soupira.

Les mains de Draco caressaient doucement la chevelure noire. Le Snake Lord se souvenait qu'auparavant, cela avait fait dormir Harry. Il pensait que cela aurait le même effet s'il le refaisait.

« Rendors toi, Harry, » murmura l'homme blond.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, pensa Draco, le Green Rider fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se rendormit.

Draco déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fin du chapitre**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pfiou ! Fini ! Je dois dire que je suis fière de moi ! Merci le traducteur intégré de Word, ça aide… Trois heures et demie, Un record ! Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que vous me laisserez une petite review (le nombre est déterminant pour savoir quelle fic je continue en priorité après la surprise que je vous prévois et Interactions chimiques) et je vous répondrai par mail si vous me laissez votre adresse.

Pub pour mes autres fics : aller donc lire Un souhait devenu réalité, Damné pour l'éternité et Le paradis d'un gangster, elles ont pas eu beaucoup de succès et pourtant, je les aime vraiment…

A bientôt !

Hi-chan

**Réponses aux reviews :**  
  
**Nee Chan et Chana** : Sadique, moi ? Tant que ça ? Bon c'est vrai, je l'avoue, je le suis… un peu. (Comment ça c'est un euphémisme ?) Malheureusement pour vous, le Lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais rassurez-vous, il arrive bientôt (chapitre 8 et 9) et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Disons que les barrières protégeant Harry sont grandement affaiblies. Pour les notes de fins, comme personne n'a trouvé cela utile, je n'en mettrais plus.

**Serpentis – Draco** : Contente que la fic te plaise. Tu es fan de Robin des bois ? Le savais-tu : l'acteur qui joue Severus joue le shérif de Nottingham dans Robin des bois Prince des Voleurs (merci à la revieweuse qui m'avait signalé ça… désolée, j'ai oublié son nom…) avec aussi Christian Slater et Kevin Costner.

**Vert emeraude** : Alléchant les nouveaux morceaux ? Alors voici un aperçu du chapitre 7 :

_Harry Potter n'était pas une personne matinale. Il se réveilla lentement, sentant le soleil réchauffer son visage. Une douce lumière traversait la fenêtre du carrosse, baignant ses deux occupants d'une lueur matinale. Les deux occupants ? Il s'arrêta un instant, se souvenant que d'habitude il dormait seul._

_L'idée fut rapidement effacée. C'était juste un rêve. Il devait être seul. Pour un moment, tout était presque calme – il fallait du temps pour que l'esprit d'Harry comprenne bien la situation. Ses yeux étaient encore engourdis de sommeil. Il bailla légèrement et s'étira comme un chat avant de réaliser où il était._

_Il se sentit alors complètement humilié._

_Il tourna la tête et se sentit brusquement malade. Ses pires suspicions furent confirmées – il était allongé à côté de Draco Malfoy…_

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

**Ichy –chan** : Contente de savoir que tu apprécies ! J'espère que tu profiteras bien de cette suite…

**Inouko** : Merci pour ta review ! Rassures-toi, j'ai une surprise pour mes lecteurs / lectrices en préparation et après, je m'attaque à la suite d'Interactions Chimiques.

**Jessy** : J'espère que tu as bien profité de ce chapitre même s'il n'y a pas encore de Lemon.

**Thealie **: Traductrice sadique ? Ah bon ? Mais tu profites d'autant plus des chapitres quand ils sortent, non ? Promis, je continue ! (même si c'est lentement à cause des examens de septembre…)

**Sahada **: Magnifique ? Vraiment ? Merci !

**Anagrammes** : Mais c'est que tu me gâtes, en reviews ! Continue comme ça ! Gros bisous !

**Vif d'or** : Et une suite de merveille ! Une ! Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai bien choisi les fics que je traduis…


	8. Le jour d'après

Cela fait très longtemps et je m'en excuse platement que je n'ai pas avancé cette fic… Rassurez vous! Elle n'est pas abandonée! A titre d'indication, cette histoire complète compte 16 chapitres et sa suite 4 à ce jour… Comme cette fic remporte moins de succès que les autres, ses mises à jour dépendront fortement de vos reviews (et un peu de mon humeur…) car ayant plusieurs fics en cours, il faut bien faire un choix et c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pour le disclamer complet, vous le trouverez en début d'histoire (j'ai la flemme de le reprendre)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A titre d'indication sur le chapitre que vous allez pouvoir lire (dès que j'en aurai fini avec mon blabla) : ce chapitre ne « contient » pas grand-chose point de vue évènements, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh, et puis pour vous mettre en appétit d'avance : devinez qui va perdre sa virginité entre les chapitres 8 et 9 ?

(Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique… bon d'accord, juste un peu… enfin, quoique…)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Et je préfère vous prévenir ! Il y a un risque de fautes d'orthographes ou même de grammaire étant donné que ce chapitre n'a pas été relu…  
Bref, installez vous confortablement sur votre fauteuil devant votre écran et appréciez la lecture !

Merci d'avance de laissez vos remarques après…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi-chan

* * *

**The Rider: Le cavalier**

**Chapitre 7: Le jour d'après** (oups… je me suis trompée, c'est: Le matin suivant)

* * *

Harry Potter était loin d'être quelqu'un de matinal. Il se réveilla lentement, le soleil du matin réchauffant son visage. Une lueur pale pénétra dans le carrosse, baignant ses occupants d'une douce lumière matinale. Ses occupants? Il s'arrêta un instant… en temps normal, il dormait seul.  
Cette idée fut rapidement rejetée. C'était simplement un rêve. Il devait être seul. Pendant un instant, tout fut paisible… Harry n'était pas encore suffisamment réveillé pour appréhender correctement la situation. Le sommeil pesait encore lourdement sur ses paupières. Il bailla doucement puis commença à s'étirer comme un chat avant de finir par se rappeler où il était.  
Il fut alors complètement humilié.  
Tournant la tête, il se sentit mal. Ses pires craintes furent confirmées… il était adossé à Malfoy.  
Des yeux argent observèrent Harry. Un sourcil délicat fut imperceptiblement haussé. « Bonjour, Harry. » murmura Malfoy. Son regard trahissait son amusement.  
Harry se sentit comme brûlé. Il lui semblait que l'homme était partout, envahissant son corps. Malfoy le dominait complètement. Ses doigts élégants étaient entremélés dans les cheveux d'Harry qui était affalé contre le torse de Malfoy. Un des bras de cet enfoiré lui encerclait la taille.  
Harry se tendit immédiatement, tentant brutalement de repousser le Snake Lord. Sa respirant se fit oppressée alors qu'il essayait de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et Malfoy. Rougissant, il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.  
"Qu'est ce que vous foutez, Malfoy?" la voix d'Harry était fatiguée et énervée. Il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement.  
"Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui te… réconforte la nuit dernière. La journée avait été éprouvante. J'étais tout à fait d'accord pour te laisser le repos dont tu avais apparemment besoin. » dit Malfoy calmement. « Tu t'endormais en position assise et tu refusais de t'allonger pour dormir. J'ai rarement vu une telle obstination. »  
Harry le fixait du regard, les yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement et s'allumant d'un feu émeraude. « Sous entendriez vous quelque chose, Malfoy ? »  
"Je pense, Harry, avoir été parfaitement clair. Tu étais épuisé la nuit dernière et semblait avoir besoin de réconfort… je n'ai fait que te l'apporter. » répondit Malfoy.  
De brillants yeux verts le scrutait avec attention. Le Green Rider était totalement perplexe et considérablement offensé. Malfoy le prenait il pour un faible ?  
"Je n'avais pas besoin de dormir et certainement pas de réconfort ! Je me débrouille parfaitement bien seul, espèce de misérable salopard ! » déclara Harry, en accentuant sur ses derniers mots pour faire bonne mesure.  
Malfoy n'était pas énervé… il regardait Harry avec le même calme froid que d'habitude. Le Green Rider en arrivait à se demander si le Snake Lord avait des sentiments.  
"Alors, on en revient aux insultes, Harry? Cela ne change rien à ta situation. Tu es toujours mon débiteur…" Malfoy eut un sourire en coin. « Bien sûr, le remboursement de cette dette ne te sera pas désagréable. Je peux te l'assurer. »  
Harry pâlit. "Je me défendrais." Sa voix ne tremblait que très légèrement. « Vous d'entre tous devriez savoir de quoi je suis capable. Bon dieu… je châtre _(synonyme : émasculer, castrer…)_ les nobles pour m'amuser ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous serez traité différemment ? »  
Une main effleura à titre d'essai la joue d'Harry. « Parce très cher Green Rider, je connais ton point faible. »  
Harry repoussa de se laisser toucher, mais il garda les yeux fixes sur Malfoy. Il ne reculerait pas ! « Ma faiblesse? Vraiment? Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle serait selon vous…"  
Malfoy eut un sourire étrange et Harry se sentit comme une proie observée par un prédateur. Le regard argenté était trop proche, trop perçant. Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda sir ce salopard pouvait sonder son âme.  
Le sourire en coin se changea en un veritable sourire. « Ta faiblesse n'a rien à voir avec toi directement. Cela résulte de l'attitude des gens envers toi et moi-même, cela me perturbe. »  
Malfoy semblait sûr de lui. Harry parut perplexe pendant un instant puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le Snake Lord leva une main, lui coupant ainsi la parole.  
"Tu ne supportes pas qu'on fasse preuve de bienveillance envers toi." Déclara le blond.  
Harry fronça les sourcils. "Vous n'avez pas pu trouver mieux, Mafoy? J'ai beaucoup d'amis, le saviez vous? C'est l'explication la plus pitoyable qui m'ait jamais été donnée d'entendre... »dit Harry en riant presque.  
"Vraiment? Et où étaient ces amis la nuit dernière, Harry?" demanda doucement Malfoy. « La seule personne qui voulait bien te prendre dans ses bras n'était autre que moi-même et je ne fais certainement parmi de tes amis. »  
Harry fut réduit au silence pendant un court instant. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix avait pris une intonation dangereuse, comme un grondement rauque. « Ne jouez pas à ces petits jeux avec moi, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas un voleur ignare que vous pouvez plier à votre volonté. »  
Malfoy haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne permets pas aux autres d'être bienveillants envers toi… Reproche le à ton oncle, c'est lui qui t'a fait toutes ces cicatrices au dos. » continua Malfoy d'une voix sans émotions.  
Harry était livide. Ses yeux étaient assombris par la rage, ses lèvres pincées… un muscle se tendit sous la peau douce de sa joue. Quel culot fallait il avoir pour rappeler à quelqu'un de telles choses ?  
"Comment osez vous!" Hurla presque Harry. Ce n'était pas grand chose tout en étant douloureusement vrai. Comment ce salaud osait il parler des ses cicatrices !  
"C'est toi qui avait demandé," déclara Malfoy de but en blanc.  
Harry s'enferma dans le silence. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures aux hommes de Malfoy pour dénicher le campement de l'Ordre. Ils avaient quitté Malfoy Manor dès que le message de Lord Malfoy était arrivé.  
Ils étaient partis tard dans la nuit et c'était maintenant le matin.  
Leur arrivée ne fut 'saluée' par personne, si ce n'est des tentes vides. Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire que nombre d'entre eux étaient déçus. Ils avaient espéré un bain de sang.  
Les soldats les plus compétents du royaume avaient été dupes par un simple voleur sévissant dans la forêt… Leur seigneur, un homme connu pour son genie militaire, ses strategies sans égal et sa froide intelligence, avait été trompé par un archer au temperament volcanique.  
Si cela ne leur était pas arrive à eux, ils auraient trouvé la situation très drôle. Mais personne ne riait maintenant.  
"Lord Malfoy ne va pas être content," murmura un des soldats aguerris.  
"Exact," lui répondit son compagnon. « C'était un 'coup de pute' d'attaquer le campement malgré la promesse faite au Green Rider, mais je suppose que cela était nécessaire. Lord Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Nous ferions mieux de rassembler les troupes et de rentrer à Malfoy Manor. »  
Le premier homme à avoir parlé secoua la tête. « Bon sang, Lord Malfoy ne va pas être ravi!"  
"Ouaip…" reprit le second. "On aura tous à supporter la mauvaise humeur du Snake Lord demain… »  
Tous deux frémirent à cette idée.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le Snake Lord l'avait poussé à bout. Le silence régnait. Harry Potter ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce que ce salaud ordonne au cocher de s'arrêter pour déjeuner dans une auberge à côté de laquelle ils passaient. C'était d'ailleurs la première qu'Harry voyait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il savait que la campagne était considérée comme quasiment déserte, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que de tells signes de civilisation furent si éloignés les uns des autres.  
Le carrosse s'arrêta près de l'établissement en bois de deux étages. Il semblait plutôt spartiate, mais proper. Une enseigne au dessus de la porte indiquait: "LE CHAUDRON BAVEUR". Harry pouvait voir des hommes à l'intérieur lever leurs chopes et porter des toasts…  
Ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry était l'odeur de nourriture. Le Green Rider était Presque affamé car il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuné du jour précédent. La douce odeur de pain frais, mélangée avec celle épicée de légumes et viandes frits mit l'eau à la bouche d'Harry.  
Il réalisa cependant qu'il aurait de la chance s'il pouvait avoir des miettes de pain et des restes. Harry doutait sérieusement que le Snake Lord se soucierait de savoir si son prisonnier était ou non bien nourri.  
Non pas qu'il veuille sortir du carrosse et pénétrer dans une pièce remplie de monde… Tous pourraient alors voir son dos atrocement scarifié.  
"Je suppose que je reste ici…" énonça Harry comme si c'était un état de fait. Il espéra secrètement que Malfoy accepterait.  
Mais il n'eut pas cette chance… Malfoy eut un sourire en coin puis fit un signe negative de la tête. « Non, tu dineras avec moi. Je pense que cela sera amusant de te traîner à l'intérieur, le torse et les pieds nus. De plus, je préfère ne pas dîner seul. »  
Harry, surpris, haussa un sourcil. Il décida de réagir en insultant Malfoy. Rien, selon l'expérience qu'avait Harry, ne cachait mieux son désappointement qu'un insulte bien placée. « Je ne compte pas être de bonne compagnie, espèce d'enfoiré de fils de pute, espèce de dégueulasse bâtard enfant de Satan. »  
Malfoy, charmeur, sourit. "Aussi longtemps que tu parviendras à formuler des… insultes si… poétiques sur mes ascendants, je penserais toujours que tu es de bonne compagnie."  
Le Snake Lord s'arrêta un instant, une lueur amusée dans le regard. « Pour ta gouverne, Green Rider, mes parents ont été mariés dans les formes à l'église. Je ne suis donc pas un bâtard."  
"Je faisais référence à ton caractère, Malfoy," dit Harry d'un air ennuyé. _(à titre d'indication, le mot employé pour bâtard en anglais est le même que pour dire : salaud, salopard… qui sont lorsqu'on parle du 'caractère', des synonymes de bâtard)_  
Malfoy éclata de rire et ouvrit la portière. Le Snake Lord se glissa hors du carrosse et offrit sa main à Harry. Le Green Rider la refusa.  
Sans attendre Malfoy, Lord Harry James Potter, aussi connu sous le nom de Green Rider, entra fièrement à l'intérieur de l'auberge malgré ses pieds nus. Il ne laisserait personne deviner combien cela le blessait de montrer ses cicatrices.  
Il ne fallait montrer aucune faiblesse. Tout le monde comptait sur sa force.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus Lupin regarda les deux hommes passer la porte du Chaudron Baveur.  
En temps normal, le fait que deux hommes pénètrent ensemble dans une auberge n'était pas quelque chose d'hors du commun. Mais ces hommes en question étaient une exception. L'un d'eux fut immédiatement identifié par Remus comme le Snake Lord. Bien que Remus ne l'ait jamais vu, il avait combattu suffisamment contre le père de ce dernier et Lord Voldemort pour reconnaître le visage de Draco Malfoy.  
Remus Lupin était, dans sa 'vie précédente', un Maraudeur. Il avait avec James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew conduit la première révolte contre Lord Voldemort.  
Seize années étaient passées depuis la chute des Maraudeurs. Le temps changeait toujours les gens. Lupin estima que le Snake Lord devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entre aperçu, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.  
Il avait lui aussi vieilli. Ses cheveux autrefois marron clair étaient maintenant teintés de gris. Des yeux couleurs cannelle qui autrefois étincelaient de vie étaient maintenant ternes et épuisés. En vérité, Lupin n'avait jamais réussi à 'digérer' ce qui était arrivé aux autres Maraudeurs.  
Morts trahis, pensa Remus tristement. Il était maintenant le dernier.  
Il était, après ces évènements, devenu propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Les affaires marchaient bien. Les gens étaient amicaux et il pouvait toujours se tenir au courant des faits de la résistance. Il avait bien évidemment été heureux d'apprendre qu'elle continuait par l'intermédiaire de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Green Rider. Il était ravi de savoir que d'autres avaient la volonté de lutter contre la tyrannie de Voldemort.  
Il n'avait cependant pas encore offert son aide à l'Ordre du Phénix. Dévisageant le garçon torse nu qui était assis en face de Maloy, Lupin décida qu'il était temps de le faire.  
Lupin savait qui était le garcon. Il aurait reconnu ces traits partout. Le jeune homme ressemblait terriblement à son père. Il avait les yeux de Lily, mais tout le reste était tenu de son père. Il ne pouvait qu'être Lord Harry Potter.  
Le visage de Lupin se crispa légèrement. Cela voulait dire que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Le Snake Lord avait effectivement capturé le Green Rider. Il devait faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Harry regarda un homme fatigue aux cheveux grisonnants deposer deux assiettes sur la table. L'homme adressa un sourire à Lord Malfoy.  
"De la part de la Maison, milord. Considérez ceci comme un cadeau pour le bon boulot que vous faites, » déclara l'aubergiste.  
Malfoy acquiesça puis pris une fourchette pour pouvoir déguster la viande savoureuse. Il fit un sourire à l'homme. « Mes remerciements. Il est toujours agréable de voir un citoyen être fier de ceux qui le gouvernent. »  
Harry fixa l'assiette étonné. En vérité, il était surprise par ce geste. Réalisant qu'il était trop affamé pour s'en préoccuper, il commença à dévorer sa viande après avoir pris une bonne rasade de vin.  
Il ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette avant d'avoir mange tout son content du savoureux repas. Quand il eut fini et qu'il leva les yeux, il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Malfoy semblait malade.  
Harry fut encore plus surprise quand le visage si aristocratique de Malfoy avec ses cheveux parfaitement lissés tomba dans une assiette de carrottes cuites. De derrière lui Harry entendit l'aubergiste rire.  
"Bon travail, mon cul, oui. Comme tu le vois, Harry, cet enfoiré de Malfoy a eu exactement ce qu'il méritait. » déclara l'adulte.  
Harry se tourna vers son aîné, lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci. »  
L'aubergiste sourit, puis tendit la main pour ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux d'Harry déjà désordonnés. Le geste sembla presque paternel à Harry. « Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je ne t'ai obtenu qu'environ 15 minutes. Tu trouveras un arc et des flèches dans l'écurie. Ne prends pas un cheval, tu te ferias trop facilement repérer. Et ne te fait pas de soucis à propos des clients, ce sont presque tous des habitués. Ils ne diront rien jusqu'à ce que je ne dise quelque chose et je garderais le silence. »  
Harry acquiesce puis se leva rapidement. L'heure n'était pas aux courbettes. "Un homme tel que vous saura où me trouver, » déclara le Green Rider. « J'aimerai pouvoir vous remercier véritablement une autre fois. »   
L'aubergiste acquiesce. Harry Potter lui adressa un sourire puis tourna rapidement les talons, courant vers la sortie et sortant sous la brillante lumière matinale.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 7

* * *

Pfiou… enfin fini… il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le finir, ce chapitre… d'autant plus qu'ayant perdu une bonne moitié du texte suite à un problème d'ordinateur et afin de poster le chapitre dans les délais promis (eh oui, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis à 'l'heure'), j'ai du travailler activement de nuit… bref, il est 4h du mat' et je vais me coucher… 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous garantis que les deux suivants seront très croustillants ! soi dit en passant, avant la fin du mois, je posterais un autre chapitre d'HP et le veela aux cheveux blonds (même s'il semble que le précédent chapitre a eu un peu moins de succès que les précédents) et pour la suite des traduction, c'est l'histoire qui aura recueilli le plus de reviews pour son dernier chapitre qui sera continuée… (je dois avouer que j'apprécie toujours les reviews même si elles sont courtes… je suis complètement dépendante des reviews… plus y'en a, plus j'ai envie de traduire…)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sur ce, bonne nuit et à bientôt !

Hi-chan


	9. L'inévitable PARTIE 1

Je poste la première partie du chapitre 8 en vitesse (je repars bientôt et je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire tout le chapitre, mais je voulais vous laisser quelque chose…) De plus, comme vous le voyez, au vu du nombre de reviews et de demandes que j'ai eu, c'est The Rider qui l'a emporté sur Interactions Chimiques… j'espère que personne n'est déçu… de toute façon, je promets que je n'abandonne pas cette dernière, seulement, qu'elle sera updatée moins souvent que les autres… enfin vous en avez probablement marre de lire mes divagations donc je vais vous laisser sans plus tarder à votre lecture…

-.-.-

Bonne lecture et dites moi si vous avez apprécié…

-.-.-

Hi-chan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avertissement! Ce chapitre contient du slash! Si vous n'aimez pas en lire, prière de passer votre chemin ! Vous aurez été prévenus !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre Huit: L'Inévitable**

**_Première Partie _  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lord Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été aussi furieux.

-.-.-

Quoique… ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

-.-.-  
Il était certain d'avoir été dans le même état d'énervement à d'autres occasions. Rien que le fait d'entendre parler de l'Ordre du Phénix le mettait en rogne. Quand le Green Rider l'avait détroussé, il était livide… Ou encore lorsque l'adorable orphelin qu'était Harry Potter avait refusé sa protection - cela l'avait vraiment énervé. De même lorsqu'il avait découvert que le dit Lord Harry était le Green Rider. Ou bien lorsqu'il avait découvert les cicatrices dans le dos du jeune homme qui étaient dues aux mauvais traitement auxquels le soumettait Vernon Dursley.

-.-.-

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Draco lorsqu'il réalisa le point commun qu'avaient toutes ses crises de fureur - Harry Potter.

-.-.-  
Il semblait effectivement que les moments les plus irritants de sa vie aient été causés, directement ou indirectement, par Harry Potter. Ajouté à cela que Draco ne connaissait le jeune homme personnellement que depuis quarante huit heures… Jamais personne n'avait réussi à autant lui taper sur les nerfs en aussi peu de temps.

-.-.-

Il lui faudrait trouver un remède à cette situation gênante.

-.-.-   
Enlevant les derniers restes de carotte cuite de ses cheveux, Malfoy grogna de dégoût. Il détestait vraiment se salir. Cela ruinait son image si parfaite - qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. Courir à travers les bois - sans une monture - n'arrangeait pas vraiement son image non plus…

-.-.-

Une branche craqua sous les talons de ses bottes si onéreuses. Il ne l'entendit pas… Au lieu de ça, le Snake Lord se demandait ce qu'il ferait à Harry Potter une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapé.

-.-.-

Et il le trouverait! Il en était certain. Le Green Rider lui appartiendrait, à lui SEUL! Le jeune homme se soumettrait à lui, il s'en assurerait.

-.-.-

Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'une affaire de Désir, maintenant. Ce n'était pas une histoire de vol ou de rébellion. C'était une affaire personnelle. Harry Potter s'était moqué de lui. Et personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de Draco Malfoy…

-.-.-

Le châtiment d'Harry serait pourtant "léger". Il avait en effet prouvé qu'il pouvait supporter les mauvais traitements. Le battre n'arrangerait certaienement pas les choses.

-.-.-

Harry avait déjà été battu. Apparemment, Harry était fait d'un bois plus dur que celui qui se brisait au moindre coup… Il faudrait réussir à le briser.

-.-.-

La sanction que Draco lui infligerait serait douce et gentille… Il lui faudrait user de flatteries. Quelqu'en soit le motif, selon ce que Draco avait apprise de Lord Voldemort. Harry n'avait jamais été complimenté auparavant. Ces doux mots l'enchanterait… Draco voulait façonner le jeune homme selon ses désirs. Il saurait le faire plier, le rendre docile. Harry deviendrait son jouet personnel au lit…

-.-.-

Harry sourirait lorsqu'il se réveillerait dans les bras de Draco. Il se donnerait volontairement à lui. Ces superbes yeux émeraude ne fondraient que pour Draco.

-.-.-

Un grognement étouffé échappa des lèvres de Lord Malfoy. Draco réalisa qu'il devenait dur rien qu'au fait de penser à comment il briserait Harry. Son excitation se retrouva prisonnière de son pantalon de laine noire.

-.-.-

Il réussirait peut être, lorsqu'il le retrouverait, à convaincre Harry de remédier à ce "petit" problème. Draco eut un sourire cynique… il y avait autant de chance que cela arrive que la possibilité qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre du Phénix… à savoir aucune…

-.-.-  
Draco serait obligé de patienter.

-.-.-

-.-.-  
Neville Longbottom était heurex comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis très longtemps. Ginny Weasley était avec lui sous sa tente qui venait d'être montée.

-.-.-

Assise en face de lui, souriant alors qu'elle broyait des herbes dans un bol, en faisant une pate épaisse, Ginny semblait tout bonnement radieuse. Neville aimait tout en elle.

-.-.-

Il aimait ses longs cheveux roux, les taches de rousseur qui encadraient son petit nez mutin. Il était heureux qu'elle ait le sourire. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus heureux était que c'était lui qui l'avait fait rire.

-.-.-

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu as vu Ron and Hermione Granger... ensemble!" Ginny dissimula son rire avec sa main. "Je suppose qu'il fallait nous y attendre. Ils sont revenus de leur petite… expédition… la nuit dernière en se tenant par la main."

-.-.-

Neville acquiesça doucement. "Exact… C'était assez amusant. Ils m'ont supplié de ne pas le dire à ta mère et je ne l'ai pas fait." Neville fit une courte pause. "Tu ne devrais d'ailleurs pas le dire non plus… je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde entende leur… petit secret. Ce n'est vraiement pas le bon moment. Les choses sont suffisamment stressantes telles qu'elles sont en ce moment."

-.-.-

Le visage de Ginny se ferma aussitôt. Neville regretta immédiatement d'avoir parlé de la capture d'Harry.

-.-.-

"C'est seulement… je me demande si nous allons réussir à nous en sortir, Neville. C'est comme… si on avait… presque tout perdu. Ne pas avoir Harry avec nous, réaliser que Malfoy a failli nous trouver, et ensuite avoir à fuir…"

-.-.-  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés se tut un instant. Ginny semblait avoir la tête plein de questions. Ses lèvres étaient restées légèrement entrouvertes après ses paroles précipitées… Elle avait raison réalisa-t-il seulement alors. Il n'aurait peut être pas d'autre chance de lui donner une rose rouge, avouant ainsi ses sentiements, ou de l'observer autrement que de loin…  
-.-.-

S'il ne faisait rien maintenant, il n'aurait peut être jamais l'occasion de se lui déclarer sa flamme… Neville lui adressa un petit sourire compréhensif. "C'est vrai, tout ce que nous avons est l'instant présent."  
-.-.-

Le cœur battant, Neville se leva et s'approcha de Ginny. Baissant légèrement la tête, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il leva une main afin de caresser ses cheveux.

-.-.-

Ginny répondit en s'ouvrant à lui sans hésitation dans un léger empressement, et Neville la serra dans ses bras. Hésitante, elle lui effleura le dos en une caresse éphémère. Il repoussa lentement la jeune rousse…

-.-.-

"Tout ce que nous avons est le présent, Ginny. Souviens t'en

-.-.-  
Se souriant à lui-même, Neville Longbottom laissa Ginny Weasely seule dans sa tente.

-.-.-

-.-.-  
Harry Potter détestait courir. Une branche fouetta son dos déjà douloureux. Harry tressaillit tout en continuant de courir. C'était le cercle vicuex dont il était victime depuis sa naissance. Le danger lui collait toujours à la peau.

-.-.-

Harry n'avait jamais connu la sécurité. Il avait l'impression de toujours fuir - son oncle, les soldats, le Snake Lord et Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il n'avait pas une vie facile.

-.-.-

Cependant, il s'y était habitué. Après les "remerciements" que l'aubergiste avait adressé à Malfoy, Harry n'avait eu que quelques précieuses minutes pour organiser sa fuite. Il avait attrapé en vitesse un carquois avec quelques flèches et un arc rudimentaire. Au moins il pourrait se protéger.

-.-.-

Mais il ne pensait pas pour l'instant à sa protection… Il essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'auberge et lui.

-.-.-

En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas où il se dirigeait. Peut être aurait il été plus sage de demander à l'aubergiste où ils se situaient. Harry savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Malfoy Manor, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

-.-.-

Comme il avait dormi une bonne partie de la nuit, il n'avait pu se repérer en fonction de la végétation. De plus, les rideaux du carrosse étaient tirés. La vérité était qu'Harry était pieds et dos nus, sans aucune nourriture et perdu dans la forêt.  
-.-.-

Au moins, il avait réussi à s'éloigner du Snake Lord. Harry doutait qu'il ait pu supporter l'homme plus longtemps. Quelque chose en lui - ses yeux argentés, ses cheveux blond pâle, son sourire - semblait l'atteindre au plus profond de son cœur. Cela le brûlait presque…

-.-.-

Et cela l'énervait profondément. L'homme avait osé analyser son comportement. Il avait eu le culot de mentionner ses cicatrices ou encore le manque de bienveillance dont ses "gardiens" avaient fait preuve envers lui.

-.-.-  
Lord Harry Potter ne voulait de la pitié de personne et encore moins de celle de Malfoy.

-.-.-

Harry s'arrêta un instant, s'adossant au tronc rugueux d'un grand chêne. Il soupira puis passa une main dans ses cheveux emmélés par l'humidité et l'effort fourni.

-.-.-  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa respiration était haletante. Il courrait depuis un bon moement déjà. Harry jeta un œil à son pantalon et vit qu'il était encore plus en pièces que la veille.

-.-.-

Il remarqua aussi que ses pieds saignaient et pensa que cela était du aux branches mortes et aux cailloux…

-.-.-

Harry ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il ne sentait pas du tout les coupures marbrant ses pieds. Le Green Rider prit une longue respiration.

-.-.-

"J'ai toujours dit que je me battrais jusqu'à la mort." Murmura-t-il faiblement. "Mais je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait comme ça…"

-.-.-

"Vous avez, Lord Potter, une volonté obsessionnelle à faire de vous un martyr. Vous en parlez sans arrêt."

-.-.-

Harry se sentit glacé sur place. Le Snake Lord était tout proche. Ses muscles se tendirent et il banda son arc. Il balaya la forêt du regard, mais ne réussit pas à voir où Malfoy se cachait.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas trop de couper là, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus (il est 4h du mat' et je repars dans quelques heures après une visite chez le dentiste…) La suite dans deux semaines ainsi qu'un nouveau chapitre de Harry Potter et le veela aux cheveux blonds.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Petit cadeau: SPOILERS pour la suite

Harry "subit" les attentions de Malfoy

…  
_Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement, ses yeux éméraude momentanément clos par le plaisir. Il se sentait malade... Il ne devrait normalement pas aimer les caresses de Malfoy. Cet homme était un de ses ennemis._

_Mais son corps voulait plus. Harry se demanda si Malfoy avait raison. Peut être ne pouvait il pas supporter que les gens soient doux et gentils avec lui. Peut être était ce la raison pour laquelle il fondait littérallement au contact de Malfoy…_

…

Et aussi le retour de Sirius Black qui s'échappe d'Azkaban (de façon plutôt originale, ma foi…) et qui jure de faire des derniers instant de Pettigrew un enfer (eh oui, le "rat" est toujours un traître)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pour ceux et celles qui l'ont oublié: Dans Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs, Alan Rickman joue le shérif de Nothingham… et je trouve qu'il joue vraiment bien les enfoirés de première… mais bon, dans la fic, il n'est pas comme ça donc pour ses fans, rassurez vous…


	10. L'inévitable PARTIE 2

Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de ce chapitre 8 si palpitant… j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture ! (même si vous risquez de me haïr à la fin du chapitre, mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi la responsable de la coupure mais l'auteur…)

MERCI à: mailiss (qu'as tu trouvé de si drôle dans le message?), Paprika Star, lilix28, Quelqu'un, Egwene et Yume-chan05 (que veux dire ton ARF?)

Ah oui, je sais que j'avais promis un nouveau chapitre d'Harry Potter et le veela aux cheveux blonds, mais : d'une j'ai eu divers problèmes à régler, et de deux, les derniers chapitres que j'ai sorti (tant HP et le veela aux cheveux blonds que (et surtout) The rider) ont eu moins de succès (traduisez par REVIEWS car les hits même s'ils ont baissé demeurent importants) que les autres chapitres donc prenez ça comme une « vengeance » (puéril, n'est ce pas ? mais d'un autre côté, il faut me comprendre : je mets du temps à traduire et si les chapitres ont moins de succès, cela traduit une perte d'intérêt)… donc si la baisse d'intérêt continue, je réserverai mes chapitres aux reviewers et aux membres de mon groupe yahoo uniquement… voilà pour l'annonce désagréable… sur un meilleur ton, je vais mettre en ligne d'ici lundi (sur mon groupe yahoo et sur mon album dont vous trouverez les liens dans mon profil) quelques illustrations que j'ai faites…

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

À bientôt j'espère !

Hi-chan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avertissement! Ce chapitre contient du slash! Si vous n'aimez pas en lire, prière de passer votre chemin ! Vous aurez été prévenus !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre Huit: L'Inévitable**

**_Deuxième Partie _  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

Harry ressentit une piqûre dans le cou et il sursauta. Il était face à un brillant regard argenté.

-.-.-  
Cette sensation fut vite oubliée. Son ennemi était arrivé.

-.-.-  
"Ne pensez pas que j'hésiterai à tirer, cette fois-ci, Malfoy. Vous ne m'avez donné aucune raison de vous épargner. Je vous ai déjà 'sauvé' une fois. »

-.-.-  
Malfoy fit un sourire en coin. Harry sentit les yeux d'argent pénétrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. « J'ai aussi sauvé la tienne, Harry. J'aurai très bien te livrer à Lord Voldemort et je doute qu'il t'aurai protégé et réconforté… »

-.-.-  
Un frisson involontaire traversa le corps d'Harry et il se sentit légèrement étourdi.  
-.-.-

Le Snake Lord cherchait il vraiment à le réconforter ? Harry en doutait. L'Homme était connu pour avoir une langue fourchue. Il n'était pas du genre à tenir parole.

-.-.-  
Il était du genre à dire n'importe quoi pour manipuler les autres et les soumettre à sa volonté. Harry refusa de se laisser duper. Pas par cet homme et certainement pas maintenant. Trop de choses dépendaient de lui. Sa liberté était nécessaire à l'Ordre et sa mort en signifierait la ruine.

-.-.-

"Je ne peux pas, Malfoy. C'est impossible." Harry fut surpris d'avoir l'air si fatigue. Il savait avoir dormi profondément dans le carrosse de Malfoy, mais l'épuisement se faisait lourdement ressentir. Ses membres pesaient aussi lourd que du plomb.

-.-.-

En fait, Harry se sentait complètement oppressé. Il se demanda vaguement quel pouvait être le problème. « Je ne peux pas me laisser aller ni vous laisser me 'prendre'. Laissez moi tranquille, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous castrer… Votre comportement m'a prouvé combien vous teniez à vos 'bijoux'. » déclara Harry. Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement. Il secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

-.-.-

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin de Malfoy. « Tu ne pourrais pas, Harry. Cette partie de mon corps est déjà excite à la simple idée de t'apporter du plaisir. Pourquoi ne pas lâcher le 'morceau', Harry ? Cela te rendrait la vie tellement plus facile. »

-.-.-

Harry se souvenait avoir entendu une histoire similaire à l'Eglise – un serpent tentateur qui convainquait quelqu'un de s'abandonner au désir… Harry recula de quelques pas, grimaçant à cause de ses pieds ensanglantés.

-.-.-

"Je n'ai jamais accepté les solutions de facilité." Répondit Harry avec défiance. Il baissa son point de visée.

-.-.-

Harry sentit le sol bouger. Tout devint noir.

-.-.-

-.-.-

Dans l'esprit de Draco Malfoy, la capture d'Harry Potter relevait d'un des plus brilliant plan qu'il ait pu concocter. Parfait, tout simplement.  
-.-.-

Quand ils arriveraient à Malfoy Manor, Draco s'assurerait de remercier profondément le maître en potion du château, Severus Snape. Cet homme était un génie lorsqu'il s'agissait de mélanger les herbes.

-.-.-

Avant de quitter Malfoy Manor pour Dursley Manor, Severus avait remis à Draco sept fléchettes trempées dans un somnifère particulièrement puissant. Une simple piqûre ferait dormer un homme adulte pendant plusieurs heures.

-.-.-

"Pour au cas où…" avait dit l'homme taciturne, remettant une petite boîte noire à Draco.  
-.-.-

Draco serait éternellement reconnaissant à la prévoyance de cet homme…

-.-.-

Grâce à la potion Harry dormait maintenant profondément, replié sur lui-même allongé sur un canapé violet foncé. La potion faisait dormir un homme en pleine santé pendant six heures. Harry Potter était encore un adolescent, et il était blessé et mal nourri. Draco calcula donc qu'il dormirait jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

-.-.-

Pendant qu'Harry dormait, ses blessures avaient été soignées et ses pieds bandés. Draco l'avait recouvert d'une couverture pour qu'il n'ai pas froid.  
-.-.-

Un sourire traversa les traits parfaits de Malfoy. Cela avait été trop facile. Harry, bien que brave et intelligent, manquait complètement de subtilité. Il s'était sans aucun doute attendu à ce que Draco parte à sa poursuite avec des soldats… ce qui selon Draco lui-même aurait été un gâchis complet de moyens.

-.-.-

Tout ce qui avait suffit pour capturer le Green Rider avait été une petite fléchette hypothermique.

-.-.-

-.-.-

Personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban.  
-.-.-

Sirius Black, naturellement, fut presque surpris quand sa tentative fut couronnée de succès.

-.-.-

Il se savait doué. Son habileté naturelle était un avantage. Ce qui lui avait cependant le plus servi était un physique plus qu'avantageux – même si ce n'était pas réellement le sien.

-.-.-

Il savait avoir eu l'air diablement convainquant avec son déhanché souple alors qu'il sortait de la prison déguisé en blanchisseuse. Quelques morceaux de tissus et pierres étaient suffisants pour faire du maigre Sirius quelqu'un aux courbes voluptueuses. Avoir du sex-appeal ne faisait de mal à personne, pensait Sirius. La plupart des gardiens étaient trop occupés à 'mater' la 'blanchisseuse sexy' pou remarquer que le tristement célèbre Sirius Black n'était plus dans sa cellule.  
-.-.-

Ils devaient certainement avoir remarqué sa disparition maintenant. Un sourire moqueur traversa son beau visage lorsqu'il imagina les réactions qui devaient avoir lieu dans ce bastion de Lord Voldemort. Il espéra que ce vieux salopard vicieux serait au moins un peu surpris – et même plus qu'un peu. Peut être que cet immonde fils de P en aurait une crise cardiaque. Même si cela était très peu probable, rien que cette simple idée faisait sourire Sirius.

-.-.-

De plus, son evasion entrerait dans la légende. Pour le moment, rien que ce fait était suffisant pour le render heureux. Mais Sirius avait beaucoup à faire.

-.-.-

Peter Pettigrew courrait toujours dans la nature.

-.-.-

Alors que Sirius redressait son 'sein' droit, il décida que la liberté de Pettigrew ne ferait pas long feu.  
-.-.-

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel quand Harry Potter se réveilla. La pièce dans laquelle il était ne lui était pas familière – 'ses' draps étaient en soie verte. Le lit à baldaquins était chaud et entouré d'épais rideaux. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller le plus doux qu'il ait jamais connu.

-.-.-

Quand il posa les pieds par terre, il vit que ceux-ci avaient été bandés. Chaque pied était enserré dans des bandages en coton blanc. La personne qui s'était occupée de le soigner avait du faire très attention… Sous ses pieds se trouvait une épaisse et confortable carpette dans laquelle ses pieds s'enfonçaient. Finalement Harry se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. Le garcon aux cheveux d'ébène s'adossa au mur en Pierre et soupira.  
-.-.-

Il était entre les mains du Snake Lord.

-.-.-

"N'ai pas l'air si désespéré, Harry." Murmura une voix derrière lui. Harry se crispa presque immédiatement. Il pouvait entendre les pas de Malfoy. Il était près – trop, d'ailleurs. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et Harry sentit quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant – le soufflé de Malfoy au creux de son cou. Doucement un des bras de Malfoy s'enroula autour de la taille d'Harry… l'autre suivi bientôt. Malfoy étrégnit Harry délicatement.

-.-.-

"Cela peut être très agréable. En fait, je préférerais que tu y prennes plaisir. » Des lèvres se pressèrent fermement contre le cou d'Harry. Malfoy promena sa langue sur la peau qui s'offrait à lui, traçant de grands cercles langoureux, de la même façon que lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la chambre d'Harry.  
-.-.-

Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement, ses yeux éméraude momentanément clos par le plaisir. Il se sentait malade... Il ne devrait normalement pas aimer les caresses de Malfoy. Cet homme était un de ses ennemis.

Mais son corps voulait plus. Harry se demanda si Malfoy avait raison. Peut être ne pouvait il pas supporter que les gens soient doux et gentils avec lui. Peut être était ce la raison pour laquelle il fondait littérallement au contact de Malfoy…

-.-.-

Peut être qu'il avait un tel besoin de tendresse qu'il était prêt à s'offrir à toute personne qui lui accorderait de l'attention et lui murmurerait de douces paroles… Cette idée fut rapidement repoussée au fond de l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Malfoy s'arrêter sur un de ses têtons pour le titiller.

-.-.-

Malfoy eut un petit rire séducteur. « Tu vois, tu peux prendre du plaisir avec moi… Tu es à moi, sais-tu ? … à MOI. »  
-.-.-

Malfoy caressa légèrement le torse nu d'Harry. Les fins doigts élégants s'arrêtèrent longuement sur les têtons pour exciter leur chair sensible… les petits boutons roses se durcirent d'excitation. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

-.-.-

Les mains de Malfoy poursuivirent leur exploration, courant le long du corps d'Harry. Bien malgré lui, Harry soupira de plaisir, sa tête allant reposer sur l'épaule de Malfoy.  
-.-.-

Des lèvres douces effleurèrent un coin de la bouche d'Harry pour finalement se poser sur ses lèvres. Draco fit courir une main dans les cheveux d'Harry tandis que l'autre jouait avec son téton droit…

-.-.-

"Oui, c'est ça, très cher… » siffla presque Malfoy dans son oreille. « Détends toi pour moi…"

-.-.-

Malfoy fit glisser sa langue dans le creux de l'oreille d'Harry, provoquant un sentiment de chaleur étrange. Cela envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Puis la main qui était dans ses cheveux descendit doucement, serpentant jusqu'à son nombril.

-.-.-

Tout en Draco faisait penser à un serpent, pensa Harry. Ses yeux, ses traits et sa façon de tout planifier. Mais plus encore, ses mains qui serpentaient le long du corps d'Harry. C'était comme si l'homme incarnait à lui seul toutes les capacités d'un serpent.  
-.-.-

Par la suite la main exploratrice qui serpentait se referma sur le douloureux membre excité d'Harry. Il laissa échapper un cri presque primaire avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

-.-.-

Harry laissait volontairement son ennemi le toucher comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant… Harry en rosit de honte lorsqu'il réalisa ce fait. Draco l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

-.-.-

"Je suis doué dans l'art de la séduction… Harry. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte." Lui murmura Malfoy. L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir Harry se demanda vaguement si Malfoy pouvait 'lire' dans sa tête.

-.-.-

La main continua ses caresses sur le membre qui se durcissait toujours plus. Harry grogna tout en bougeant au rythme des mouvements adroits de main de Malfoy.

-.-.-  
Puis tout s'arrêta. Malfoy s'éloigna légèrement pour regarder au plus profond des yeux éméraude d'Harry, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Il effleura sa joue en une caresse aussi légère qu'un papillon. Harry se sentit bouger pour offrir un meilleur contact aux effleurements.

-.-.-

"Viens te coucher avec moi, Harry…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà! Enfin la fin du chapitre… j'espère que vous avez profité de la lecture ! Je remercie encore mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices pour le soutien qu'ils/ elles m'apportent. C'est ce qui me donne le courage de continuer malgré quelques 'passages à vide' dont je m'excuse…

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me tordre le cou pour cette coupure si frustrante…

-.-.-

**Petit passage de la suite :**

_…Finalement, Draco se pencha légèrement, et plaçant sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Harry, il lui murmura doucement :_

_« Ne te crispe pas, mon Précieux (désolée, j'ai pas pu résister au clin d'œil), je vais… »…_

-.-.-

**Nouvelles concernant mes traductions et fics :**

Je vais bientôt partir en vacances pour l'étranger et donc je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre… je vous laisse le choix entre plusieurs possibilités :

-un chapitre de THE RIDER

-un chapitre d'HP ET LE VEELA AUX CHEVEUX BLONDS

-je fais un choix au hasard…

Ceci dit, est en préparation une fic très sombre dont j'ai eu l'idée suite à des évènements un peu macabres auxquels j'ai eu à faire face récemment. Elle sera intitulée : LE FOSSOYEUR. Je ne vais pas vous révéler l'intrigue (je ne l'ai pas encore bien organisée) mais seulement quelques éléments : elle ne sera pas pour ceux qui aiment Ron ou Hermione, je ne sais pas si la fic sera ou non un slash, une plongée dans le monde de la nuit, de la magie noire…

Et la fic TISSEUR DE RÊVES est suspendue jusqu'à ce que je remette la main sur mon exemplaire des Contes des Frères Grimm (version originale, à savoir que les contes sont plus trash que les versions Disney)

A part ça, quelqu'un pourrait il me donner les dates de naissance de : Draco/ Lucius/ Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Tom Riddle (sait on la date exacte où il a pris le nom de Voldemort ?), Remus Lupin, James/ Lily Potter, Sirius/ Regulus Black… par avance, merci !

-.-.-

A bientôt !

-.-.-

Hi-chan

-.-.-

PS : cette traduction à été faite en écoutant la bande son du dorama** The Magicians Of Love **et du jeu **Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus**.


	11. LEMON!

Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour le retard de parution de ce chapitre… je dirais simplement que j'ai eu du boulot, de gros problèmes et un ordinateur qui a planté…

Mais je n'ai pas oublié votre petit Noël donc voilà un cadeau de ma part !!! j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et pour ceux et celles qui me demandent la suite d'Interactions chimiques, je m'y mets donc le chapitre devrait être posté d'ici la fin des vacances…

Sur ce, je raccourcis mes blablas et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

-.-.-

Hi-chan

-.-.-

WARNING!!!!! Ce chapitre contient du **SLASH!!!!!!** Ne lisez pas plus loin si cela vous choque ! hard M-rating…

De plus, comme j'ai essayé de traduire au plus vite ce chapitre pour vous en faire profiter avant Noël, je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe que j'ai faites… et puis, il est 2h30 du matin et je suis un peu crevée…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre Neuf: LEMON**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotion brute dans les yeux de qui que ce soit – et encore moins dans ceux fiers de of Lord Harry Potter. Il trouva cette réaction particulièrement charmante.

-.-.-  
"Viens te coucher avec moi, Harry," répéta-t-il, plus doucement cette fois. Il tendit une main pour caresser la tête du jeune homme. Draco eut un sourire en sentant la masse épaisse de cheveux emmêlés. Harry ressemblait presqu'à un garcon d'écurie… Draco aurait à changer cet état de fait. Pendant un instant, il imagina Harry dans de beaux vêtements, ses cheveux parfaitement brossés.

-.-.-  
Pourtant, cette image n'allait pas à Harry. Harry Potter était quasiment sauvage – vibrant et incontrollé. La simple idée d'enfermer une telle créature dans le carcan des stricts règles de la haute société était presque absurde.

-.-.-  
En dépit de tout ça, décida Draco, il essaierait probablement de le faire.

-.-.-  
Les grands yeux émeraude, embrumés par le désir, regardaient fixement le visage de Draco. Un bref instant, le Snake Lord aperçut un soudain éclair de peur dans le regard d'Harry et il se sentit étrangement touché par cette nouvelle émotion.

-.-.-  
Il avait la colère d'Harry, sa fierté et il l'avait même vu légèrement vulnérable, mais jamais terrifié. Le jeune homme était, pensa-t-il, exceptionnellement brave. Cette peur sur son visage faisait réagir Draco étrangement – il ressentait un besoin urgent de protéger quelque chose au lieu de le détruire.

-.-.-  
Oui, cela pouvait s'avérer très dangeureux, remarqua Draco. Mais il était un Malfoy et les Malfoys jouaient toujours avec le feu.

-.-.-  
Harry Potter représentait seulement une autre sorte de flamme.

-.-.-  
Il voulut prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras puis décida de faire autrement. Draco garda simplement les yeux fixés sur Harry et attendit.

-.-.-  
"Je n'ai jamais…" murmura doucement le magnifique jeune. Il détourna les yeux, fixant ses pieds bandés du regard. Une légère rougeur de 'honte' colora sa peau, de son torse dénudé jusqu'à ses joues si finement ciselées.

-.-.-

Draco ne dit rien mais descendit lentement ses mains, jouant gentiment avec les têtons tendus de désir inavoué. Harry grogna faiblement et regarda Draco, ses yeux emplis d'un désir encore innocent.  
-.-.-

"Je sais ce que je fais. De plus, très cher, ton corps répond plutôt rapidement à mes attouchements." Comme pour souligner ses dires, une des mains de Draco descendit encore plus bas pour effleurer légèrement le bas ventre d'Harry qui frémit sous les caresses que lui prodiguaient les mains expérimentées de Draco.

-.-.-

Le Snake Lord décida qu'il avait couché avec des courtisans et des garçons d'écurie peu farouches depuis bien trop longtemps. L'innocence qu'incarnait Harry Potter lui avait manqué.

-.-.-

« Eh bien," poussa Draco un peu plus loin. "Vas tu venir te coucher avec moi?"

-.-.-

Des yeux craintifs, mais pourtant obscurcis par le désir, fixèrent le visage de Draco. Ce dernier étudia les traits passionnés de son compagnon alors qu'Harry secouait lentement la tête. Voir Harry si vulnérable excitait Draco. Il voulait sentir Harry sous lui, voir ces yeux émaraudes si sensibles l'observer avec admiration.

-.-.-  
"Non," murmura le jeune homme en réponse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_fin du chapitre_

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_bon, d'accord, je continue… je ne peux pas vous laisser ainsi…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela ne prendrait plus beaucoup d'effort, réalisa Draco avec un sourire en coin. Il continua à bouger les doigts lentement, Presque douloureusement lentement. Un doigt à la fois, effleurant légèrement la peau sensible.  
-.-.-

« Es tu sûr, Harry?"

-.-.-

"Non, pas vraiment…" murmura-t-il. Puis il finit par bégayer faiblement : « Non… je… j'irai au lit avec vous, Snake Lord. » Ses legers halêtements étaient la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles de Draco.  
-.-.-

Le Snake Lord enleva sa main et guida lentement mais sûrement Harry vers le grand lit aux draps de soie. Il poussa gentiment Harry, le renversant sur l'épais matelas et sourit au jeune home.

-.-.-

Draco caressait toujours d'une main les cheveux d'Harry dans un mouvement lent et langoureux – dans le seul but de bercer celui qui recevait ces caresses et de le conduire dans un état de plaisir presque rêveur…

-.-.-

"Tu pourras m'appeler Draco cette nuit, Harry. Je ne voudrais pas que tu hurles 'Snake Lord' lorsque je te pénètrerais. » lui glissa Draco à l'oreille.

-.-.-

Harry acquiesça. Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Draco alors qu'il se pencahit, effleurant les lèvres d'Harry pour un chaste baiser.

-.-.-  
Harry Potter, semblait il, avait d'autres idées en tête. Il rendit le baiser avec véhémence et bientôt ils se livrèrent à un rituel éternel de séduction et de passion, leurs langues luttant pour la domination dans une danse sans fin.

-.-.-

Bien évidement, le vainqueur fut Draco. Harry le repoussa pour respirer et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

-.-.-

Draco s'adressa à lui doucement : « Je vais devoir te préparer… » et sortant un petit flacon d'huile d'une de ses poches de pantalon, il l'avertit « Cela va probablement faire un peu mal au début, mais je peux te garantir qu'après tu en profiteras tout autant que moi. »

-.-.-

Harry acquiesça, ses yeux étant traversés de tant d'émotions différentes que Draco faillit détourner le regard.

-.-.-

Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il regarda le visage rose de plaisir, les yeux à moitié fermés de désir, les douces lèvres légèrement écartées pour laisser échapper de petits halètements de plaisir.

-.-.-

Draco embrassa le bout du nez d'Harry alors qu'il le préparait méthodiquement avec l'huile. Il put sentir Harry se crisper un moment avant de se détendre sous les caresses intimes que lui prodiguait Draco.

-.-.-

Bientôt, Harry se tordait de plaisir sous Draco. Il devenait évident qu'Harry commençait à apprécier les sensations que lui procuraient les doigts de Draco à l'intérieur de son corps.

-.-.-

Draco prit plus de temps qu'il n'était probablement nécessaire pour preparer le jeune homme. Le Snake Lord voualit qu'Harry profite au maximum de ces nouvelles sensations. Si cela devait nécessiter plus d'attention, et bien Draco était ravi de pouvoir l'offrir à son partenaire aux yeux émeraude.

-.-.-

Draco retira lentement ses doigts de l'intérieur d'Harry. Il les fit titiller les têtons d'Harry qui avaient été négligés, puis ils parcoururent le torse muscle avant de s'arrêter sur le nombril.

-.-.-

Finalement, Draco arrêta et, se penchant en avant, murmura à l'oreille d'Harry: "Ne te crispe surtout pas, très cher, je vais te pénétrer… »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour jouir. Le souvenir des mains de Draco le touchant, de la voix douce à son oreille lui murmurant de se détendre et lui disant combien il était désirable, des bras musclés le serrant contre le torse de Draco était largement suffisant pour faire frémir le jeune homme.

-.-.-

Lord Mafoy, réalisa Harry, avait été doux avec lui. Cette idée laissait Harry un peu hébété.

-.-.-  
Après lui avoir fait l'amour, Draco avait entouré Harry de ses bras pour le serer contre lui. Ils étaient dans ses quartiers privés, dit l'homme blond. Harry resterait avec lui.

-.-.-

Harry était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose qu'un signe de tête à son ravisseur indiquant qu'il avait compris. Ce simple geste fit qu'Harry reçut un doux baiser sur le front. Harry s'endormit rapidement.

-.-.-

Quand il se réveilla, il découvrit que le Snake Lord n'avait pas bougé. En fait, Harry était certain que l'homme était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait été, les bras serrés autour de son corps, presque possessivement.

-.-.-

Ils étaient encore dans cette position – Harry blotti dans la sécurité que lui offraient les bras de Draco. Ce dernier dormait encore, les yeux paisiblement fermés, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-.-.-

Harry, lui, se sentait extrèmement tourmenté. Il s'était – volontairement – donné au Snake Lord.

-.-.-

Qui plus est, il en avait retiré du plaisir. Lord Malfoy savait certainement comment apporter du plaisir à quelqu'un. Ses mains étaient expertes, ses paroles parfaites. Il était patient et dominant.

-.-.-

Harry commença à se sentir malade. Tournant la tête vers Draco, il murmura à l'homme qui dormait encore : « Mais que m'avez-vous fait ? » sa voix était presque angoissée.

-.-.-

Des yeux argentés s'ouvrirent brièvement pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry. Un doux sourire traversa le visage de Draco. Ce dernier caressa doucement en faisant des mouvements circulaires le dos d'Harry avant de le serer contre lui.

-.-.-

« Tu devrais dormir." Dit il doucement.

-.-.-

Harry soupira contre le torse de Draco. L'homme ne lui proposait pas de réponse, seulement son foutu récomfort…

-.-.-

Fatigue, confus et ayant grand besoin de récomfort de la part de toute personne prête à en donner, Harry fut reconnaissant de l'étreinte de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

-.-.-

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour se rendormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà !!! cette fois ci, c'est bien la fin du chapitre ! j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré l'attente !

Et encore mes plus chaleureux remerciements à mes reviewers du dernier chapitre : Jully Reed, Sinelune, JessyMP, Petite Emeraude, La Rose de Minuit, crystal d'avalon, Eidole Shinigami, Ariane Malfoy Shinigami, Malicia-moony, Gabrielle ange ou démon, la-shinegami, lyciaa, nini44…

Merci pour vos encouragements !!!

À bientôt pour la suite d'**Interactions chimiques** !!!

-.-.-

Hi-chan


	12. Réunion

Je sais que je vous ai abandonnés lâchement depuis Noël aussi je vous laisse rapidement à votre lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez !

Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre.

_Le lapin fou de Pâques !_

* * *

Chapitre dix: Réunion

Harry Potter se réveille avec une sensation étrange de chaleur. Il soupira et s'entortilla dans la douce couverture épaisse qui était déjà enroulée autour de lui. Sa tête s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Pendant un moment il n'essaya même pas de se souvenir de où il était. Il était simplement content de pouvoir se reposer au fond du grand lit…

Malheureusement la réalité se rappela bien vite à lui. Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un poing dans l'estomac. Il se souvint de tout – du Snake lord, de sa tentative de fuite… de tout ! Et il se rappela qu'il avait consciemment donné sa virginité à l'homme…

Le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé !

Harry se redressa alors brutalement dans le lit, repoussant les draps de soie. Maudite soit cette chambre, maudit soit cet homme et sa langue tentatrice, maudite soit sa faiblesse. Il s'était entièrement donné à son pire ennemi.

Par ses actions, Harry savait qu'il avait trahi l'Ordre. Il les avait tous trahis - Tonks, Fletcher, Molly, Arthur, Ron, George, Fred, et plus encore Ginny. Car bien qu'Harry et Ginny n'aient jamais discuté à ce propos, tout le monde dans l'Ordre pensait qu'il épouserait Ginny.

Harry aimait Ginny, bien sûr. Il la connaissait depuis des années et ils étaient des amis proches. Elle était belle et intelligente. Il appréciait sa compagnie et aimait sa famille. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux ensemble. Harry s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de passion entre eux, tout du moins pas comme celle que Neville ressentait pour Ginny. Harry cependant avait accepté que la passion n'était que secondaire. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour être heureux. D'une certaine manière il doutait qu'il éprouverait un jour ce genre de sentiments. L'amour se raisonna Harry était faite pour les autres. Pour des gens ayant moins de responsabilités et aucun mauvais souvenir. L'amour était pour ceux qui avait quelque chose à donner. Or Harry n'avait plus rien à donner. Il avait tout donné pour l'ordre – sa liberté, sa jeunesse, son idéalisme et même son innocence. Et puis l'amour n'était pas fait pour les orphelins au dos marbré de coups et qui avaient dédié leur vie au combat. Non, il ne trouverait jamais l'amour. Ce qui existait entre Ginny et lui aurait suffit… Mais Harry ne pourrait même pas l'avoir… pas après ce qu'il avait ait. Il ne pourrait désormais plus retourner au sein de l'Ordre. Il ne pourrait plus regarder ses amis en face. Il se demandait même s'il pourrait regarder quiconque en face.

Sa trahison pouvait très bien être visible… Les gens devineraient peut être ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il avait donné son corps à un homme qu'il s'était juré de combattre.

Il se demanda s'il pourrait regarder quelqu'un sans se sentir brûlé par son regard.

Harry entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sans cérémonie. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil hors des épaisses tentures du lit et aperçut une petite femme transportant une plateau de nourriture qui lui rappela énormément le vieux Dobby.

« Lord Harry Potter est il réveillé ? » demanda une petite voix timide.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge « Euh… oui… je le suis. »

Les rideaux du lit furent tirés entièrement. Une lumière chaude toucha les paupières d'Harry qui leva une main pour éviter d'être ébloui.

La petite femme lui sourit. « Winky vous souhaite la bienvenue à Malfoy Manor, Lord Harry Potter ! Elle a apporté le petit déjeuner d'Harry Potter à la demande de Lord Malfoy ! »

Petit déjeuner ? Harry faillit rire… il était bien trop malade pour avaler quoique ce soit. Len souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente n'arrangeait rien. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Draco au dessus de lui, sentait ses mains autour de sa taille… « Ne soyez pas effrayé » le titillait la voix de Draco dans son esprit.

Harry bien évidemment ne dirait pas ça à cette femme. Il lui offrit un faible sourire « Vous pourrez dire à Lord Malfoy de se mettre cette nourriture là où il pense. Dites lui que je souhaite être traité comme n'importe quel prisonnier lambda, qu'il me jette dans une geôle. Ses jeux sont inutilement cruels et même si je suppose qu'il doit apprécier ça, je pense que j'ai déjà suffisamment souffert… »

La femme se contenta de le fixer du regard. « Winky pense qu'Harry Potter a l'air mal nourri. Harry Potter devrait manger. Harry Potter pourra dire à Maître Malfoy de se foutre la nourriture dans le cul quand Harry Potter sera plus en forme."

Doucement Winky tapota les jambes d'Harry qui étaient encore sous les couvertures et posa le plateau sur ses genoux. « Lord Potter devrait manger » murmura-t-elle. « Lord Malfoy pense que Lord Potter a été mal nourri dans le passé… Maître Malfoy a dit à Winky d'apporter des sucreries à Harry Potter »

Winky eut un sourire à l'attention d'Harry, dévoilant des dents gâtées et de travers, puis elle lui caressa la tête. « Lord Harry Potter est simplement confus. Il devrait manger maintenant. Winky va le laisser seul. Que Lord Harry Potter ne s'inquiète pas, Maître Malfoy sera bientôt là."

La petite femme sortit alors de la pièce. Harry soupira puis pris une fraise couverte de chocolat. Des sucreries, en effet… pensa-t-il. Il essaya de ne pas de faire de soucis mais malheureusement les derniers mots de Winky étaient loin de l'apaiser.

Le retour inévitable de Lord Malfoy était justement ce à quoi il n'avait aucune envie de faire face.

* * * * *

"Vous voulez dire que vous avez trouvé le camp de l'Ordre complètement désert?" hurla Draco Malfoy.

Les hommes qui lui faisaient face firent de leur mieux pour ne pas trembler mais c'était loin d'être facile. Le courroux du snake Lord était légendaire.

« Nous ne savons pas comment il a réussi, sir » déclara platement le plus grand des hommes. « Mais le Green Rider est parvenu à les prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Draco soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau particulier de Draco, une pièce décorée de noir ébène et de vert émeraude. Cela ressemblait énormément aux appartements particuliers de Draco, chauds, sombres et prescients… Si le péché devait avoir une chambre à coucher, elle ressemblerait probablement à celle de Draco… La même chose pouvait être dite de son bureau. En plus, ledit Green Rider avec ses cheveux d'ébène et ses yeux émeraude qui allait parfaitement avec la chambre et le bureau de Draco dormait encore dans son propre lit…

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Harry comment il avait réussi à prévenir l'Ordre… Il devrait ensuite le punir pour avoir fait ça.

Une voix interrompit les pensées de Draco.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, sir… » commença le plus petit des hommes doucement, « c'est que vous aviez promis de laisser les amis du Green Rider en liberté en échange de sa capture, mais il les a pourtant prévenus que vous viendriez les chercher… A quel jeu joue-t-il ? »

Draco eut un sourire en coin. « Probablement aucun… C'est un individu effronté ainsi que l'a prouvé sa rapide capitulation. Je doute qu'il ait eu autre chose en tête que sa volonté de protéger ses amis.»

Draco fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Quand vous avez à faire au Green Rider, vous devez comprendre que ses idées et motivations ne vous seront pas familières puisqu'il n'est pas égoïste »

Draco se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire un compliment indirect à Harry. Il sourit légèrement en pensant au garçon… Altruiste… c'était le mot parfait pour décrire Harry Potter. Il s'était sacrifié pour ses amis. Draco doutait qu'il soit lui-même capable d'un tel sacrifice. Et en fait, il doutait que qui que ce soit donnerait sa liberté pour lui…

Draco se demanda alors combien de membres de l'Ordre pourraient sacrifier leur liberté pour Harry. Pendant un instant il souhaita que quelqu'un lui fasse allégeance de cette manière… Mais sa réputation de sadique ne pardonnant rien faisait que les gens le voyaient de manière négative.

« Gardez ça à l'esprit, gentlemen. Quand vous avez à faire à ces barbares de membres de l'Ordre, vous faites face à des gens dont vous ne comprenez pas les motivations. Pour réussir à les vaincre, vous devez penser comme aux. »

Après ces mots, l'héritier des propriétés Malfoy se leva de son fauteuil et congédia les membres de sa garde.

Il était sûr que sa belle au bois dormant devait être désormais réveillée.

* * * * *

Quand Remus Lupin vit une vieille femme toute ridée trébucher en entrant dans sa taverne, il se demanda ce le monde était en train de devenir.

La femme, quoique Remus se doute qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'une femme, s'assit sans grâce aucune à une des tables en bois. Debout, elle était un peu plus grande que Remus. Elle se tenait comme un homme arrogant l'aurait fait – grand et effronté. Sa poitrine ressemblait à deux cailloux.

Non, Remus Lupin n'avait jamais vu une femme qu'il trouve moins attirante que celle là. Avec un long soupir, il s'approcha de la table où elle était installée.

« Que puis-je vous apporte aujourd'hui, M'am ? » Il faillit balbutier le 'M'am'. Il lui semblait absurde d'appeler cette créature une femme.

« Je prendrai une bouteille de votre meilleur gin, » grinça la créature. Elle n'avait même pas une voix féminine.

Pour Rémus, c'était comme la voix d'un homme prétendant être une femme. Ce qui expliquerait les cheveux courts sous le châle couvrant la tête de la 'femme'. Rémus fronça les sourcils, étudiant la créature. Les épaules étaient larges et masculines, comme l'était le bord visible de la mâchoire.

Honnêtement Remus n'en pouvait plus… C'était une insulte à toute femme décente qu'il ait pu rencontrer, sans compter que sa curiosité le rendait fou.

« Pensez vous VRAIMENT duper quelqu'un, monsieur ? C'est tout bonnement absurde ! » murmura Remus à l'oreille de l'homme/femme. Il tendit le cou pour regarder la 'créature' en face.

L'homme /femme se tourna pour le regarder. Remus retint alors sa respiration. Ce regard intense, la mâchoire ferme, les lèvres pleines… il reconnaîtrait ce visage n'importe où.

« Sirius Black ! » grinça-t-il tout bas, ses lèvres pincées. « Vous êtes sacrément effronté de vous pointer ici."

Black resta silencieux un moment, le regard fixé sur Remus.

« ça faisait longtemps, Remus, trop longtemps. »

Remus frémit à l'écoute de cette voix qu'il avait tant l'habitude d'entendre, une voix qu'il avait adoré plus que toute autre à une époque.

« Espèce de sale bâtard ! Comment oses-tu me regarder après ce que tu as fait à James, Lily et Peter ! Bon dieu !! Black !" Remus s'arrêta, pesant ses mots avant de reprendre, la voix encore plus basse. « Savez vous quelle douleur vous avez causé quand vous vous êtes agenouillé pour baiser ce diable d'anneau de Lord Voldemort ? »

Sirius sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Remus leva brusquement la main, réduisant efficacement son ancien ami au silence.

« J'ai vu le petit Lord Harry hier, vous savez… Il ressemble totalement à James. Le garçon était sous la garde du Snake Lord – le dos scarifié probablement par les coups de fouet donnés par ce satané Lord Dursley. » la haine colorait la voix habituellement plaisante de Remus. « Avez-vous pensé au petit Harry quand vous l'avez fait Black ? N'avez-vous pas considéré à quel enfer vous le condamniez ? Il est votre filleul !! »

Sirius pâlit visiblement. « Quelqu'un a fait du mal à Harry ? » Sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. « Je les tuerai ! »

A ces mots Remus se sentit perplexe. Black semblait sincère, dans son inquiétude et sa colère. De toutes les réactions qu'il ait pu attendre de Sirius Black, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

« Qu'est ce que ça vous fait ? » manqua de hurler Remus. « C'est vous qui avez trahis ses parents, bon dieu ! »

« Non, » dit faiblement Black. « C'est Peter Pettigrew qui a trahi les Potter… »

Remus grogna… Il se sentit malade à l'entente de ces mots. Peter était faible, oui, mais il était mort en héros. Il était mort en confrontant Sirius à propos de sa trahison. « Si vous pensez ne serait ce qu'une seconde que je crois… »

Sirius coupa Remus, ne lui permettant pas de finir sa tirade moralisatrice. « Mais justement apparemment tu y crois ne serait ce qu'un peu car sinon cela ferai longtemps que tu aurais appelé à l'aide. Tu sais que les soldats me recherchent… »

Remus se retrouva les yeux plantés dans le sombre regard. Il voulait croire Sirius. Il voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas mal placé son amour.

Cependant, il voulait surtout croire qu'il n'avait pas perdu tous les Maraudeurs. Il était seul depuis si longtemps.

« Vas en haut, » dit Remus doucement « La deuxième porte sur la gauche est la mienne. Attends y moi, nous parlerons. Et au nom du ciel, enlève cette foutue robe. Je jure, Black, que tu es un affront aux femmes… »

Sirius Black éclata de rire. Un instant, dans l'esprit de Remus, la vie était comme elle l'avait été il y a longtemps.

* * * * * *

Harry Potter, sur ses gardes, regarda le snake Lord pénétrer dans la chambre. Harry était toujours dans le grand lit confortable, enveloppé de couvertures. Un plateau vide était posé sur la table à côté du lit.

Le petit déjeuner avait été délicieux. Harry devait reconnaître que Winky était une excellente cuisinière. A part quelques repas faits par Molly Weasley, Harry venait de manger le meilleur repas qu'il ait jamais mangé.

« Snake Lord, » dit-il aussi froidement qu'il le put. Malheureusement sa voix était trop faible pour être menaçante.

« Harry, » répondit Draco, sa voix presque chaude. « J'ai pris énormément de plaisir la nuit dernière. J'espère que tu en as pris autant. »

Harry, qui était toujours nu sous les couvertures, rougit. La rougeur couvrait ses joues et sa poitrine. « C'était une erreur, une qui ne se répètera pas. Je ne vous permettrai pas de me contrôler par le désir. Je ne peux pas. »

« Ta résolution, Harry, » murmura le blond en s'approchant et plaçant une main sur le torse d'Harry, « est touchante, mais tout bonnement inutile. Je t'ai prouvé hier que si je te voulais, je pouvais t'avoir. Honnêtement tu ne devrais pas te soucier autant de ta fierté ou de ton contrôle. Tu es mon serviteur. »

Harry trembla sous le toucher de Malfoy et il ne pouvait dire si c'était de plaisir ou de colère. Il commença à s'énerver aux paroles de Malfoy. Qu'insinuait-il ? Disait il qu'Harry était une pute? Disait il qu'Harry était incapable de contrôler ses émotions ?

Bien qu'Harry doive reconnaître qu'il se laissait conduire par ses émotions - il se savait prompt à l'emportement et imprévisible, ce qui faisait de lui un si bon brigand – il n'avait jamais pensé manquer d'intégrité.

« Que dites vous, Malfoy ? Suis-je donc votre pute ? » Les mots sortaient tremblants de la bouche d'Harry. Comme un tremblement de terre, ils portaient en eux colère et destruction.

Harry considéra sérieusement son envie d'enlever ce foutu sourire des lèvres de Malfoy. Cela le désavantageait…

Malfoy bougea paresseusement sa main le long de la poitrine d'Harry, caressant la peau à certains endroits. Il étendit les doigts, traçant de larges cercles sensuels. De temps en temps un doigt effleurait un des tétons sensible d'Harry qui avait l'impression que de petites vagues d'électricité lui traversaient le corps.

« T n'es pas ma pute, Harry. » déclara-t-il presque tendrement. « Tu es mon consort. Il y a une différence, si tu acceptes de la voir. »

Harry se trouva dans l'impossibilité de répondre. La main qui traçait des cercles sur lui s'était arrêtée pour simplement titiller ses tétons, effleurant la peau sensible. Harry regarda les yeux de Draco. Le Snake Lord avait l'air affamé. Il semblait que 'goûter' Harry n'avait fait qu'aiguiser sa faim. Honteusement, Harry s'entendit gémir.

Le Snake Lord eut un vrai sourire. Harry secoua la tête, essayant de se vider l'esprit des sensations que Draco faisait naître en lui. « Pourquoi est ce que vous me touchez tout le temps ? Ne pouvez vous donc pas vous contenter de me jeter dans vos geôles ? Traiter moi comme vous traitez tous vos prisonniers. »

Une expression impossible à lire traversa le visage de Malfoy alors qu'il éloignait lentement sa main du corps d'Harry. « Tu devrais comprendre Harry que jet e trouve attirant. Tu es sauvage et innocent et te metre dans mon lit est donc immensément agréable pour moi. A part ça, Harry, ton dos marqué de multiples cicatrices montre que tu es capable de survivre à des abus importants. Je me demande juste si tu es capable de survivre à une grande affection. Je pense à ça comme à un exercice exquis de torture. »

Harry frémit, les yeux dilatés. « Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas vous contenter de me laisser croupir dans une cellule ? »

Draco sourit étrangement. "Où serait le plaisir dans tout ça, Harry ? »

Harry regarda Draco se lever, dominant le garçon assis dans le lit. « Au fait, je sais que tu as averti l'Ordre que je connaissais leur localisation. Je ne te demanderai pas comment maintenant… »

Il y eut une longue pause. L'air devint étouffant pour Harry.

« Mais je t'avertis que tu seras… puni très agréablement… cette nuit pour avoir contrecarré mes plans. »

Harry ne put rien dire à ça. Draco se pencha et embrassa doucement Harry, le poussant à répondre. Pendant un moment leurs langues dansèrent ensemble. Harry était stupéfié par les talents de draco et se demanda secrètement ce que Draco pensait de ses baisers inexpérimentés. Le baiser prit fin rapidement de l'opinion d'Harry quand Draco se retira. Il sentit une main du blond lui caresser doucement et tendrement les cheveux. C'était une habitude avec Draco, nota Harry. L'homme aimait toucher ses cheveux. Harry se demanda comment Draco pouvait savoir combine cette caresse le touchait profondément. Il la trouvait réconfortante et étrangement sensuelle. Un sourire bref passa sur les lèvres de Draco. « Oh oui, tu seras puni à en hurler de plaisir pour m'avoir empêché de capturer l'Ordre. Je vais te laisser t'habiller Harry. Tu trouveras des vêtements dans ma garde-robe. » Après une brève courbette, le snake Lord laissa un très confus Harry Potter assis dans le lit. Harry se mit à craindre le coucher de soleil. Il se demanda ce que la nuit apporterait…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je m'excuse par avance des fautes que j'ai pu faire dans la traduction ou la syntaxe, mais vous ayant un peu laissé(e)s sur votre faim depuis ma dernière traduction, j'ai voulu sortir ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible…

Je peux simplement vous assurer que mes retards ont une cause logique mais je ne vais pas vous en raconter des tonnes, je pense que ça ne vous intéresse pas…

Bref, normalement, je devrai avoir une peu plus de temps de disponible les jours et semaines à venir, chômage oblige, donc je vais essayer de sortir quelque chose rapidement… quoi je ne sais pas… des désirs particuliers ?

A bientôt !!

_Votre dévoué traducteur…_

PS : JOYEUSES FÊTES DE PÂQUES !!!


End file.
